Elevate
by musicfreak1107
Summary: A collection of song-fics to the songs off of "Elevate."
1. Music Sounds Better with U

**This is my new story. called Elevate. This wil basically just be a bunch of song-fics based off of the songs off their CD Elevate. They will sort of be like one-shots, but they will also all go together, if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Music Sounds Better with U<strong>

"Ooh, baby, it feels right, it feels right, everything's better with you." Kendall sang as he strummed his guitar, and then stopped to write down the lyrics and look at what he had so far.

Kendall Knight was sitting on the orange couch in apartment 2J, writing a song that he hoped would be the next hit for Big Time Rush, the band that he and his three best friends, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, were a part of. He had finished most of the song and was about to write the bridge when the doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the door to answer it.

When he opened the door, he found his new friend Natalie, the girl who had just moved in across the hall not too long ago. Natalie was about average height, and had brown eyes and reddish-brown shoulder length hair.

"Hey Natalie, what's up?" Kendall asked, leaning against the doorframe and smiling at her. If you asked him, he would deny having a crush on her, but everyone else knew otherwise.

"Hey Kendall! Not much. Just bored. Can I come in?" Natalie replied with a smile.

"Sure! I was just working on writing a new song." Kendall said as he stepped out of the way to let her in. She walked inside and sat on the couch. Kendall closed the door, walked to the couch, and sat beside her. Natalie had picked up his notebook and was looking at the lyrics he had written down so far.

"Music sounds better with you, huh? Sounds like a love song." Natalie teased him as she elbowed him playfully and continued reading the lyrics.

"Haha, I guess so." Kendall replied and blushed, which thankfully she didn't see. It was true that it was written about someone special, her to be specific. He had imagined that she had a great voice and that the song would sound great with her. But he couldn't tell her that.

"So, what comes next?" She asked as she finished reading it.

"Not sure. I got stuck after the chorus the second time." Kendall replied, scrunching his face in frustration at the song. "I was about to write more, but then you rang the doorbell."

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you. I can leave if you want me to." Natalie said as she started the get up.

"No!" Kendall said a little louder than he meant to and pulled her back down on the couch.

Natalie laughed. "OK, then, can I maybe help you?"

"Um, maybe. I don't know, can you write songs?"

"I haven't before, but let's see what happens. Here, sing the song for me so I know how it goes."

"Ok, but I'm warning you that it's not very good yet." Kendall warned her as he started playing his guitar and singing. "Better with you, better with you, yeah. I try to write this down, the words just don't come out, it's hard to say how you feel." Kendall started and then continued singing. Every now and then he would look at Natalie to see her reaction to it.

He sang all the way through the chorus the second time, which is where he had gotten to when the doorbell rang. "And that's where I got stopped."

"It sounds great so far! I really like it. What was your idea for the bridge?" Natalie asked.

"I was thinking about saying something like 'every song, every rhyme, every word is better with you.' What do you think?" Kendall asked as he played that part and sang it.

"I think that sounds great with it. I'm guessing it's like a transition before the chorus again?"

"Yeah. I think I want it to be a little longer though." Kendall said as she strummed some more, trying to figure it out.

"What if after that you said something about 'every day?'"

"Yeah, that could work. What about 'every day, all of the time….ummm. I'm not sure what to put after that now."

"What if you just said every day again?"

"Yeah, I guess. And then we could sing 'everything's better with you' again and then go into the chorus." Kendall said as he wrote that down. "And after chorus, we can just end it or maybe repeat 'music sounds better with you' a few more times, and I think that's it! Thanks Natalie!"

"Well, I didn't help all that much, but you're welcome."

"Well, now you're going to. Here, sing through the song with me so I can see how it sounds all together." Kendall said as he placed the notebook between them and got his guitar ready.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, I'm not that great of a singer." Natalie told him, and started to push the notebook away.

"Sure you are! Not that I've ever actually heard you sing, but it can't be too bad. Just join in." Kendall said as she started to play the beginning and sing.

"Better with you, better with you, yeah

I tried to write this down, the words just don't come out

It's hard to say how you feel

Been down the longest road, said yes when I meant no

I lost control of the wheel"

Kendall sang as he played, looking up at Natalie every now and then.

"But you know that

Things get so bad, you've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us"

Kendall continued singing, now with more passion, as he looked right at Natalie. She smiled and blushed as he was singing to her.

"Ooh, baby, it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you

Baby, it feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you"

Kendall finished the chorus as he nodded to Natalie to signal that it was her turn to sing.

"I used to think that love was something fools made up

Cause all I knew was heartbreak, whoa

I couldn't help myself, let this heart go through hell

There's only so much a heart can take"

Natalie sang as Kendall kept playing, just staring at her as he listened to her melodious voice. He had never heard her sing before, and wondered why she was so embarrassed to sing. He never wanted her to stop. He joined in with her for the next part and the chorus.

"Cause you know that

Things get so bad, you've got my back

Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing about ya

No sweeter sound than what I've found

No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Ooh, baby, it feels like, it feels like

The music sounds better with you

Baby, it feels right, it feels right

Everything's better with you"

By this point, Kendall and Natalie had stopped looking at the lyrics and were just staring into each other's eyes, singing.

"Every song, every rhyme, every word is better with you

Every day (every day)

All of the time (all of the time)

Every day, is better with you"

They sang the bridge that they had just written, with Natalie repeating the words on the second half of the bridge. They sang the chorus and finished out with a final "music sounds better with you" while still staring at each other. Neither one really knew what happened next, but the next thing the two knew, they were on the couch kissing. Both were blown away at how natural it felt and how quickly things had just changed between them.

While they were enjoying their kiss, the door opened and the other three guys walked in. Kendall and Natalie heard the door and quickly pulled out of their kiss, but not before James, Carlos, and Logan had seen them.

"Ooh, Kendall and Natalie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S- ow!" Carlos started singing before James and Logan elbowed him.

"We'll, uh, just leave you two alone." Logan said as he, James, and Carlos walked to their bedroom.

"I should, uh, get back to my apartment. I'll see you later." Natalie said as she stood up, still in shock of all that had just happened. She started to walk toward the door when Kendall grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, Natalie. For the record, you have a really great voice. We should sing together again sometime." Kendall told her with a sweet smile as he moved his arms around her waist. "And, I think that music does sound better with you." Kendall told her sweetly as Natalie started blushing.

"Thanks Kendall. It was fun singing with you. We should do it again sometime." Natalie replied as she gave him a hug. When they pulled away, Natalie leaned in to give him another kiss. When they finished, she started to walk toward the door, and Kendall followed her.

When they got to the door, Kendall opened it for her and she walked out. "Wait again." Kendall said to get her attention. "Would you maybe like to go out with me sometime? Like, on a date?" Kendall said looking at his shoes before looking up at her, afraid of what she might say.

"I would love to." Natalie told him as she walked to her apartment across the hall. She opened the door and walked in after waving at Kendall one last time. Kendall closed the door to apartment 2J behind and leaned against it. "Music sounds better with you." He sang one last time, smiling at everything that had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Please review and let me know good or bad? I'll update again soon!<strong>


	2. You're Not Alone

**Here is the next one shot in the series. I hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks so much for the reviews last time!**

**For this one shot, instead of the song being sung in the story, the lyrics were the inspiration for it and are put in italics and throughout the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>You're Not Alone<strong>

Natalie was sitting in her apartment, crying, because her boyfriend had just broken up with her. They had been dating for two years and she really thought that he was the one. When she moved to LA, they both knew that it would be hard to maintain a long distance relationship, but they agreed to try because they were in love.

Or that's what Natalie thought anyway. Until he cheated on her. With her best friend. And that's where Natalie is now. Sitting on her couch.

"I don't even know who I can trust or talk to. My boyfriend and my best friend just betrayed my trust, and I'm out in LA by myself. My parents didn't want me to move out here anyway, and they basically stopped talking to me, so they probably won't care to hear what happened." Natalie sighed, taking another bite of ice cream. "I feel so alone and like no one cares."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Natalie really did not feel like answering the door, especially since she was in sweats and had tear stains down her cheeks.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's Kendall! Let me in or I'm going to break down the door!" Kendall jokingly called out to her. Natalie had become really close friends with all of the guys in Big Time Rush since she lived across the hall from them.

"Go away!" Natalie yelled back in reply. "I don't want to talk."

Kendall wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was pretty sure that he shouldn't just leave. She sounded upset, and he could hear her crying through the door. "Is everything OK?"

"No." Natalie replied weakly in response.

"Then I'm coming in." Kendall replied before he opened the door and walked in. He wasn't sure exactly what he expected to see when he opened the door, but it was nothing compared to what he actually saw. He never expected to see Natalie with her eyes red and puffy from crying, and see her lying on the couch like her world had just stopped spinning. She was just staring straight ahead, sniffling every now and then, but showing no emotion otherwise.

"What happened? You were fine before I left for rehearsal a few hours ago. In fact, you were skipping around in joy." Kendall asked, genuinely concened. It was true that she had been in a great mood a few hours ago. "You were excited that your best friend and boyfriend were coming to visit. Did something happen to them?" Kendall came and sat on the couch, as she sat up.

Natalie laughed. "Ha. Yeah something happened. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend." Natalie said, with bitterness lacing her words. Her anger was soon replaced by tears agan. Kendall immediately wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Natalie I am so sorry, and I know that those words really don't help, but I really don't understand why anyone would do that to you. You are one of the sweetest and most amazing girls I know, and this is really their loss." Kendall told her while rubbing her back, with her face still pressed into his chest and his head resting on top of hers, comforting her.

"Thanks Kendall. It's just, ugh, I don't even know who I can trust anymore. They were the only two true friends that I had. And now I don't even have them. I feel so alone and like no one cares."

Kendall pulled Natalie away from his chest so he could look her straight in the eyes, while keeping a grip on her arms. "First of all, I care about you. And I know James, Carlos, and Logan care too. So don't ever think that." Kendall told her with the most serious expression on his face. "And you can most definitely trust us. If you _ever_ need anything, just ask." Kendall finished and pulled Natalie back into a hug, letting her cry some more. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed before she stopped crying and spoke again.

"Kendall?" Natalie mumbled into his chest, not wanting to leave his grip.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked with his head still on top of hers, sensing that she didn't want him to move.

"Please don't leave." Natalie said weakly as she started crying again. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kendall replied as he tightened his grip on her.

**_I bet you didn't notice  
><em>_First time your heart was broken  
><em>_You called me up and we talked til the morning  
><em>_And the time that you were stranded  
><em>_I was there before you landed  
><em>**_**He was a no show, I made sure you got home**_

As Kendall sat on the couch, holding and comforting Natalie, she eventually stopped crying. She pulled back and decided to sit next to him on the couch. Kendall immediately put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help some?" Kendall asked, looking to see her reaction.

**_And I've been right there for every minute  
><em>_This time it's no different  
><em>_Whatever happens you should know_**

Natalie looked up to face him. "I guess it would be a good idea. Keeping it bottled up isn't going to help." Natalie replied shakily. "But first, do you mind getting me some water?"

"I don't mind at all." Kendall replied as he hopped up and walked to her kitchen to grab a glass and fill it up. He quickly returned to the couch, gave her the water, and they turned to face each other to talk.

Just as Natalie was about to start talking, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's James. And Carlos and Logan."

"Come on in." Natalie replied back as James opened the door to reveal himself and the other two band members.

"Hey Natalie, have you seen...oh hey Kendall!" James said as he stepped inside and saw the two sitting there. "Hey, your mom has been looking for you, wondering where you went, since you missed dinner and all. I thought Natalie might know, and here you are!"

"Yeah, we've been talking. I didn't even realize what time it was. Sorry."

Just then, Logan really noticed Natalie and how upset she looked. "Hey, what's wrong? Kendall, what did you do?" Logan asked, walking over to her, about to smack Kendall in the back of his head.

"He didn't do anything." Natalie defended Kendall, before Logan hit him. "He's actually just been sitting here with me for the past few hours. It hasn't been a good day." Natalie told him, looking down, about to start crying again. Logan noticed and immediately pulled her into a hug, with Kendall, James, and Carlos soon joining as they held her and she let out her emotions.

**_Cause you're not alone girl  
><em>****_Look over your shoulder  
><em>****_You don't have to wonder  
><em>****_Cause you know, you know, you know  
><em>****_That you're not alone girl  
><em>****_I'll be there to hold you  
><em>****_I'll stay til it's over  
><em>****_And you know, you know, you know  
><em>****_That you're not alone  
><em>****_You're not alone  
><em>****_You're not alone_**

Natalie soon stopped crying and the boys pulled away, and then all sat down close to Natalie. James, Carlos, and Logan were all anxious to know what was wrong, but didn't want to upset her more. Instead, they let Kendall take the lead, since he knew what was wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Kendall asked, careful not to upset her more. Natalie just nodded in reply.

"Do you want us to leave, cause we will?" Carlos asked her.

"No, you guys can stay. I want you all to stay. I don't want to be alone. Please." Natalie begged.

"Whatever you want." Logan replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go tell my mom where we are and that we probably won't be back tonight." Kendall said, noticing the time, as he got up and walked across the hall. He quickly returned and sat back down next to Natalie, where he had been all day. "Ok, ready?" Kendall asked Natalie as she started to tell them everything.

**_All the days that you were stressed out  
><em>****_Feeling like pulling your hair out  
><em>****_They were all missing but I was here listening  
><em>****_You gotta believe in me  
><em>****_Even if you can't see me there  
><em>****_I'll catch you when you fall_**

"Well, first I'll catch James, Carlos, and Logan up on what happened today." Natalie started. "So, you know how my best friend and boyfriend were supposed to come visit me today?" Natalie asked as the guys nodded. "Well earlier I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. The only two true friends I had and they betrayed me. I can't believe they would do that. They had always been there for me and I was there for them. I guess things changed when I moved away. I guess they forgot about me or something."

Natalie paused and James took that chance to say something. "Well, they don't sound like very good friends. And I can only imagine how tough this must be, but know that you are better off without them. And now you have us." James said, giving her a hug.

**_And I've been right there for every minute  
><em>****_This time it's no different  
><em>****_Whatever happens you should know_**

"James is right!" Carlos added. "We will always be here for you, and we mean it, unlike those jerk face-OW!" Carlos exclaimed as Logan elbowed him.

"What he means is that you can always come to us if something is wrong. We'll always be here for you. And if we do something stupid, you are more than welcome to punch us." Logan added, which finally got a small smile out of Natalie.

**_Cause you're not alone girl  
><em>****_Look over your shoulder  
><em>****_You don't have to wonder  
><em>****_Cause you know, you know, you know  
><em>****_That you're not alone girl  
><em>****_I'll be there to hold you  
><em>****_I'll stay til it's over  
><em>****_And you know, you know, you know  
><em>****_That you're not alone  
><em>****_That you're not alone  
><em>****_You're not alone_**

"Thanks so much for coming over guys, even though it was by accident I guess. It has helped more than you can ever really know." Natalie started and then turned to Kendall. "And thank you so much for spending the whole evening with me. It means so much that you would just sit here and hold me. And make me feel like someone cares." Natalie said as she gave him a hug.

Kendall hugged her back and then pulled back to look her straight in the eye. "It was no problem. Don't ever think that no one cares, because that, Natalie, is a lie." Kendall said as he kissed her forehead to prove his point. "Me, and the other guys, care more than you could ever understand."

"I love you guys, all of you, so much for this. You saved me." Natalie added, looking at each one of the four boys.

"There's something else you need to talk about, isn't there?" Kendall asked, remembering the other thing she had said earlier.

"Yeah, but I don't exactly know how to say it." Natalie said as she started to tell more.

**_I'll be here for you no matter what comes around the corner  
><em>****_As long as I am free, then you won't have to worry no more  
><em>****_Cause you're not alone girl  
><em>****_Look over your shoulder  
><em>****_You don't have to wonder  
><em>****_Cause you know  
><em>****_You know_**

Natalie took a deep breath and began again. "I kind of started to tell Kendall this earlier, but he doesn't know most of it." Natalie started, looking at Kendall. "My parents didn't exactly approve of me moving here. They actually didn't support my idea at all, so I'm pretty much on my own. I basically haven't talked to them since I moved here." Natalie paused to take another deep breath, trying not to cry. Kendall immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her while she continued. "They told me my dreams would never actually come true and told me I was worthless. I used to believe them, cause who doesn't believe their parents? It got so bad that I started cutting myself. Something in the back of my mind was telling me not to, telling me that there had to be someone that cared and reminding me that it's a horrible and dangerous thing to start, but when you get to that point there's really not much that can help. So I cut myself." At this point, Natalie's eyes, as well as the guys eyes', were watering. "When I turned eighteen, I packed up and moved out here. I got a few jobs, until I had enough money to move in here. And that's where I am now." Natalie finished as the other three guys joined the hug that Natalie and Kendall had already started, all of them letting their tears flow freely, the guys' from her story and Natalie's simply because of everything that had happened.

**_Cause you're not alone girl  
><em>****_Look over your shoulder  
><em>****_You don't have to wonder  
><em>****_Cause you know, you know, you know  
><em>****_That you're not alone girl  
><em>****_I'll be there to hold you  
><em>****_I'll stay til it's over  
><em>****_And you know, you know, you know  
><em>****_That you're not alone  
><em>****_That you're not alone  
><em>****_You're not alone_**

Eventually, they all pulled away, but still sat close together, and Natalie finished. "I almost started cutting myself today, because if I didn't have my friends, then who did I have left? But then that's when Kendall came and knocked on the door. I told him to go away, but he wouldn't leave, and I knew then that I had found friends that were way better than what I had." Natalie said as she gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. "I really can't say thank you enough."

"We're just glad that we, or I guess Kendall, found you in time, and just by accident." Logan told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"And you're not alone, Natalie. Not now or ever." James added, rubbing her arm from where he was sitting.

"We'll always be here to listen." Carlos told her.

"Thanks guys." Natalie said, and then looked at the clock and sighed. "You should probably head back to your apartment and try to get some sleep."

"We are _not_ leaving you tonight. I already told my mom. We just need to go get our sleeping bags. We are all sleeping in here tonight." Kendall told Natalie, as he and the other guys stood up to walk across the hall.

When they got back, with sleeping bags and pillows in hand, they laid them out on the floor, and then sat on top of them as they waited for Natalie to get her stuff.

When she came back, they all climbed in their makeshift beds, but not before giving Natalie one last hug and encouraging word. Kendall went last, saving what he had to say until after the other guys fell asleep, which they did quickly because it was so late.

"I'm still so sorry all of this happened to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that, heck, no one does. But I want you to really, truly know that we will _always _be here for you and we will _never_ hurt you like that." Kendall said, pulling her in for a hug, kissing her forehead, and then resting his head on top of hers, which was placed on his chest, just like it had been earlier.

"Thank you so much. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what kind of shape I would be in right now. You guys saved me."

"It was our pleasure. And please don't believe anything your parents ever told you. They are so wrong." Kendall said, looking in her eyes.

"I won't, and I know that now. And thanks for staying tonight. I think I would be ok, but I'm not sure."

"Once again, it was our pleasure. And there was no way that we were just going to leave you like this. Now, get some rest, forget about all the bad things, and just think about the positive things." Kendall told her with one final hug and kiss. "Good night and sweet dreams."

"Good night Kendall." Natalie told him as she hugged him back, kissed his cheek, and then got in bed for some much needed sleep. Kendall watched her until her breathing became steady and he knew that she was asleep. He then promised that he would always remind her that she was not alone, ever.

"I love you, Natalie. Don't ever doubt that." Kendall said, even though he thought she was asleep and wouldn't hear him. He then laid down and soon fell asleep, missing the smile that came across Natalie's face, as she whispered "I love you too" back to him, before finally falling alseep.

**_I bet you didn't notice  
><em>****_First time your heart was broken  
><em>****_You called me up and we talked til the morning_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it! I feel like this song has such a good and powerful message for anyone struggling with feeling like no one cares. And if you do feel like that, please know that someone does care. And if it feels like no one else does care, please know that I do and if you ever need to talk, please just message me!<strong>

**I love all of you and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Time of Our Life

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story last time! They really do make my day!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this next one-shot in the series! This one is a lot happier than the last one. I figured you needed something cheery after the last one lol. And I tried to do this one without my OC Natalie, but I've found that pretty much every song on their album involves girls in some way...so she's in here again! What do you guys think about her, by the way? Let me know!**

**Anyway, enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time of Our Life<strong>

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson were all at Rocque Records. They had just released their second CD a few weeks earlier, and they were blown away at the success that it had gotten in such a short amount of time. They were sitting in their producer's office, waiting to hear the newest update on how well they were doing.

"Dogs. I am amazed at how well your second CD is doing, and Griffin is even more shocked. Which is why we are going to throw a SMALL party here for you and your friends to celebrate tomorrow." Gustavo Rocque told Big Time Rush.

"Whoo!" The boys cheered as they heard the news. Any kind of party was great to them.

"Now, we can officially become the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood!" Carlos cheered as he fist bumped James.

"You two are so weird." Logan said, shaking his head at their craziness.

"You know you love us." James said, giving Logan a serious look. "And party means that we need dates. I need to find me a hot girl to bring." James said, pulling out his lucky comb and fixing his already perfect hair.

"Why are you dogs still here?" Gustavo asked, looking annoyed by their presence. "Go away. Now." He said as he pushed them out of his office.

The boys looked slightly confused by their producer's actions, but then again, when did Gustavo not confuse them? They walked out of Rocque Records and started to head back to their apartment.

"Well, going back to talking about dates, I already know who I'm taking." Kendall declared.

"Let me guess, you're going to ask Natalie?" Logan said as he looked at his friend.

"Yes I am." Kendall declared. "I think she'll go with me, don't you?"

"Kendall, I'm sure she'll say yes." Logan told him. They soon arrived back at the Palm Woods. Logan, James, and Carlos went in to their apartment while Kendall went across the hall to Natalie's apartment.

Natalie had moved into the Palm Woods a few weeks ago, and had instantly made close friends with the four boys. Kendall had a crush on the girl from the first time that he saw her, and it hasn't gone away. He had spent lots of time with her, and had grown to like her even more than he originally had, which is why he was going to ask her to the party tomorrow night.

Kendall went up to the door of apartment 2K, knocked, and waited for Natalie to answer. When she finally opened the door, Kendall instantly put on a smile when he saw her, which she returned when she saw who it was.

"Hey Kendall! What's going on?" Natalie asked, as she let him come in her apartment.

"Not much. We just got back from Rocque Records." He replied as she sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her.

"And how was Gustavo today? Grumpy and angry as always I bet?" Natalie smiled as she asked about their hot headed producer.

"Actually, he was in a surprisingly good mood." Kendall replied. "He even told us that because our record sales were going so well, he was going to throw us a party tomorrow night at the studio."

"Wow. You guys must be doing really well. Gustavo is never in a good mood like that." Natalie replied, shocked.

"I know right? Well anyway, I came over here to ask if you wanted to be my date to the party tomorrow night?" Kendall asked as calmly as he could. Inside, he was freaking out, afraid she was going to say no.

"Hmm, I might have to think about it. I'm not sure." Natalie replied, acting like she was deep in thought over the question, but then smirking. Kendall, however, started freaking out, and all the color drained from his face. Natalie noticed this and just started laughing at him.

"What is so funny?" Kendall asked, still freaking out having missed her smirk.

"You." She replied, as he still looked confused. Natalie decided that she had tortured him enough and answered him. "I would love to go with you Kendall." Natalie finally told him, as the color returned to his face and he stopped freaking out. Well, actually, he was freaking out inside now, but in a good way. "Did you really think that I would say no?"

"Psh, no. I was just acting like I was freaking out." Kendall replied, trying to act cool, but Natalie saw right through it and just rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, sure." Natalie replied sarcastically.

"Well, now that I have my answer, I need to go home for dinner. And thanks." Kendall said, getting up off the couch and walking toward the door.

"No problem. It sounds like it could be fun." Natalie replied, following him to the door. She opened it for Kendall and he stepped out into the hallway. Once Natalie had closed the door, he did a little cheer, excited that she had said yes.

After Natalie had closed the door to her apartment, she leaned against the door and smiled, super excited that Kendall had asked her to the party. "Now I need to figure out what to wear." Natalie said to herself as she went to scope out her closet.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Natalie was frantically getting ready for the party. She had been running around her apartment frantically getting ready, and had just finished when Kendall knocked on the door.<p>

She walked over to open it up, and smiled when she saw Kendall standing on the other side. Natalie thought that he always looked really cute, but tonight he honestly looked really hot. He was wearing dark jeans, a light blue button up shirt with a jacket over it, and his Vans, just like always.

Kendall, on the other hand, was blown away at how beautiful Natalie looked tonight. She was wearing a deep purple colored strapless dress that came to right above her knees. With it, she was wearing silver strappy heels, and some random jewelry. Her hair was down and curled, and she had some make-up on; enough to be noticed, but not so much that it was trashy. He always thought she looked great, but she really looked fantastic tonight.

"Wow, you look great." Kendall finally said after they had just been sitting there staring at each other.

Natalie blushed. "Thanks. And you don't look so bad yourself." Natalie replied back.

"Thank you. Now, are you ready for the time of your life? Or at least for something cause there's no telling what kind of party Gustavo has planned for us." Kendall replied as he held out his arm for him to escort her.

"I am more than ready." Natalie replied as she locked her apartment, took his arm, and they headed downstairs to meet the other guys, who were waiting in the lobby.

"Wow, you look great tonight." James said as Kendall and Natalie walked toward the other three guys.

"I know. I clean up great right?" Kendall said jokingly in response.

"Not you doofus. The pretty lady standing next to you." James said observing Natalie as she just blushed at his comment.

"Thanks James."

"Hey now, just cause you don't have a date doesn't mean that you can hit on mine." Kendall replied in defense to James. It was true that none of the other guys had found dates, but they actually ended up not asking anyway, so they couldn't complain.

"Whatever, let's just go. Our limo is outside waiting!" Carlos said excitedly as he ran outside. The other followed behind him. They got in the limo and rode to Rocque Records.

When they got there, they found everyone who worked at the record company, including Griffin and his crew. It was mostly adults, but a few of their other friends from the Palm Woods had come as well. They were going to make this party fun.

* * *

><p>After being there for a little while, the DJ cranked up the music and the party really started. The adults mostly left, leaving just the teenagers and Gustavo and Kelly. They only stayed to make sure that the studio didn't get destroyed.<p>

The music started playing and everyone got on the dance floor to have a good time.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Kendall asked, holding out his hand for Natalie. They were sitting at the table where they had just finished eating a little bit ago.

"I would love to dance with you." Natalie replied with a smile as she took his hand. They got up and walked to the floor. They started to dance when the song changed to one of Big Time Rush's new songs.

**_I'm looking at you, yeah  
><em>****_You're looking at me  
><em>****_Something about you's got me going crazy  
><em>****_So what should I do?  
><em>****_What can I say?  
><em>****_She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing_**

Kendall and Natalie started laughing when the song came on. They started dancing to the infectious beat of the song. They were dancing with their hands still held together.

**_In the room, no one else compares to you  
><em>****_Just do what you do and I will be there for you  
><em>****_If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (a chance)  
><em>****_Don't worry about a thing, just dance, dance, dance  
><em>****_Hey!_**

Kendall and Natalie were enjoying their time dancing, with Natalie laughing at the sometimes crazy and awkward dance moves that Kendall would do.

**_It feels right, girl just give me a sign  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night have the time of our lives, yeah  
><em>****_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside  
><em>****_We can party all night, have the time of our lives, girl  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, party all night girl  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, girl_**

At this point, Kendall decided to start singing along to the song, singing the lyrics while looking straight into Natalie's eyes, as if he was singing them just for her.

**_I can't help myself, 'cause girl you're so fly  
><em>****_I knew from the minute that I looked in your eyes  
><em>****_That you could be the one, you're just my type  
><em>****_I can't let you get away, it's obvious  
><em>****_I'm into you, no one else compares to you  
><em>****_Just do what you do and I will be there for you  
><em>****_If you take my hand (my hand), just give me the chance (a chance)  
><em>****_Don't worry about a thing just dance, dance, dance  
><em>****_(Don't worry girl, just dance)_**

Natalie was laughing as Kendall was over dramatically singing the words to her. If only she knew how much Kendall was truly saying those words to her

**_It feels right, girl just give me a sign  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, yeah  
><em>****_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside  
><em>****_We can party all night, have the time of our lives, girl  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, party all night  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, girl_**

Kendall was still singing the words of the song to Natalie, but by now they had moved from holding hands to Kendall having his hands on her waist, while her arms were wrapped around his neck, still dancing. Natalie then decided to join Kendall in singing the song.

**_No we don't have to leave tonight  
><em>****_Let's stay together on the dance floor  
><em>****_Turn up the sound, turn down the light  
><em>****_Don't wanna let go yet  
><em>****_Let's make a night we won't forget  
><em>****_And we'll live it with no regrets  
><em>****_And no one else but us 'til the sun comes up_**

By now, Kendall and Natalie had completely forgotten about everyone else around them, and were just focused on each other, singing and dancing, and having the best time.

**_It feels right, girl, just give me a sign  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, yeah  
><em>****_I can't fight how I'm feeling inside  
><em>****_We can party all night, have the time of our lives, girl  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, party all night  
><em>****_We're gonna party all night, have the time of our lives, girl_**

The song ended, and after that, so did the party. Kendall and Natalie were slightly disappointed that the night had ended already, as they were just getting started. By the end of the song, they were very close to each other and did not want to move from their positions. Unfortunately, Gustavo had to ruin the moment.

"Alright, dog, and friend. The party is over, so go home." Gustavo said, annoyed with the boy as always. He stormed off to his office, leaving Big Time Rush and Natalie in the studio, as they got ready to leave. Kendall and Natalie went back to the table, grabbed their stuff, and walked with the rest of the guys out to the limo.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Palm Woods, James, Carlos, and Logan walked straight into their apartment to change and fall asleep, as it was late and they were exhausted after their long day. Kendall walked Natalie to her apartment, where they went inside for a little bit.<p>

"Thanks for inviting me to go with you Kendall. I really had a great time." Natalie told him, as she went and sat on her couch, with Kendall soon sitting down next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder, as she was tired from the long day as well. He looked down at her and just thought about how beautiful she looked that night, and always.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me. Thank you. You made the night that much better." Kendall replied as he continued to just stare at her. Natalie noticed this and giggled.

"What are you staring at?" Natalie asked.

"You. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, and I really mean it." Kendall replied sincerely as Natalie smiled.

"Thanks Kendall. No guy has ever told me that before."

"Well, then someone needs to tell you, because you look amazing." Kendall replied with a yawn, as he was tired.

"And that someone needs to get some sleep." Natalie sat as she patted his knee and started to get up. She offered her hand to help pull him up, which he took, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Good night Natalie." Kendall told her as he pulled away and they started walking toward her door.

"Good night Kendall." Natalie replied, as Kendall walked across the hall, but he turned around before she shut the door.

"Natalie, will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked suddenly, taking a risk, and not really thinking about what he had said until after he said it. His eyes went wide, as did Natalie's, after what he just asked, but Natalie's shocked look soon turned into a happy one.

"Like I said when you asked me to the dance, I would love to." Natalie replied with a smile, as a smile formed on Kendall's face as well.

"You just made me the happiest guy around." He replied sincerely.

"Well you just made me the happiest girl around." Natalie replied, leaning against the door frame, as Kendall came and gave her one last long hug before going to his apartment. Natalie closed the door after she walked into her apartment. Once she was alone, she did a happy dance in excitement.

* * *

><p>Kendall walked into apartment 2J, and as soon as he closed the door, he did his little happy dance. Unfortunately, he hadn't noticed the guys all sitting right inside, who just started laughing at their best friend.<p>

'What's got you so happy?" James asked, laughing.

"I just asked Natalie to be my girlfriend and she said yes." Kendall said, smiling.

"Congrats dude." Logan said, coming up and giving him a one-armed hug.

"I'm going to bed now." Carlos declared, walking to his room.

"Thanks for the congrats Carlos." Kendall yelled behind him.

"Anytime dude." Carlos replied, as Kendall just shook his head at his crazy friend. With that, they all walked to their room and fell asleep after their long, and in Kendall's case amazing, day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing it! <strong>

**I hope to update this story again really soon! I'm having fun writing all of these and already know what my next idea is :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have a second! I read all of them and they really make my day :)**


	4. Cover Girl

**I'm glad that my readers are enjoying these one shots so far! I really do enjoy writing them!**

**I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers for saying such kind words about my stories. They really do make me smile :)**

**Here is the next one-shot in the series. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update again after this one, as I am a college student and finals are coming. But once those are over, this will get updated more, as well as my other story "Not Alone" (which you should check out if you haven't already :))**

* * *

><p><strong>Cover Girl<strong>

Kendall Knight was sitting on his bed in his bedroom in apartment 2J, writing a new song. He had been inspired to write it after he had hung out with Natalie the day before. Natalie was the new girl at the Palm Woods who had just recently moved in across the hall from Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. She instantly became friends with the boys, especially Kendall, and always had fun hanging out with them. Kendall had a crush on her from the moment he saw her, and Natalie had started to develop a crush on him as well, which is partly why they had hung out the day before.

Gustavo had given the guys the day off, and Natalie didn't have anything either, so Kendall went over to her apartment to spend the day with her. They had decided that they would just stay there and hang out for the afternoon and enjoy the free time that they rarely both have.

* * *

><p><em>The day before…<em>

_Kendall walked across the hall to Natalie's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. _

"_Hey Kendall! Come on in!" Natalie greeted him with a smile as she let him in. He walked toward the couch, and when he sat down he noticed the magazine that she had been reading. _

"_Really? You read these things?" Kendall asked, flipping through it._

"_Don't mock me. They have some good articles in here every now and then." Natalie said as she sat down next to him._

"_Yeah, I'm sure they have some really good ones..__.or not." Kendall said, and put it on the table in front of them._

"_Oh, like you've never looked through them just to drool over the hot girls. 'Cause I know that every guy in my old town did that." Natalie said, giving him a look._

"_I can honestly say that I have not." Kendall replied, raising his hand like he was giving an oath. _

_Natalie paused for a second, hesitating before she asked her next question. "Would you like me more if I looked like the girls in the magazine?" She asked, looking at the cover._

_Kendall couldn't believe what she had just said. "What?" He asked, almost confused by what had just happened and wondering if he had heard her wrong._

"_What if I looked more like the girls on the cover? Would you, or any guy for that matter, like me more? 'Cause I'd look more beautiful?" Natalie asked, as she stopped looking at the magazine and looked at Kendall now. Her eyes were met with a shocked expression._

"_Why would you ever think that? Because of what the magazine said? Those things are so shallow." Kendall said, still shocked by everything._

"_Well, I mean, it seems like the pretty girls always get the guy that they want. I know that's how it worked back home. The guys always want to date the super models. So where does that leave me?"_

"_OK, stop right there. Those guys back where you're from are super shallow. And so are the guys looking for super models. I mean, yeah, looks help I guess, but in the end, it's the girl with the beautiful personality that's going to get the guy. So many of those cover girls have horrible attitudes and no guy likes that, at least not any worth dating." Kendall couldn't believe that she actually thought that. He thought so highly of her. In fact, he thought she was amazingly beautiful, and nothing could change his mind about that. "How could you ever think that I would like you more or less, just because of how you look?"_

"_Because guys used to say that they didn't want to date me because of how I looked. They never said it to my face, but I would hear it later. They would say that I wasn't pretty enough or was fat or-"_

"_Stop!" Kendall yelled, louder than he meant for it to be as Natalie cringed. "Sorry. But seriously, those guys aren't worth your time. Natalie, I think that you're beautiful just the way you are. Can you not see that?" Kendall told her with great amounts of sincerity. _

_Natalie just looked at him and couldn't think of anything to say, but she still didn't look convinced by him. " Can we just drop this for now? Let's do something fun. I don't want our afternoon to be depressing." She said, putting a smile on her face. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore, and wasn't sure why she asked in the first place. _

"_Sure." Kendall replied back with a smile as well. He wasn't convinced that she believed him yet, and he was determined to prove it to her._

* * *

><p>So, that's where Kendall was now. He decided that song lyrics were genuine, and so he would write a song to sing to her to prove his point.<p>

"And when you're looking at the magazines, and thinking that you're just not good enough. You're so wrong baby." Kendall sang, as he strummed his guitar, and then stopped to write down the words. He was getting close to being finished, only needing a little more.

Gustavo had given them the day off again, so he was spending it writing. About that time, a knock came on his door.

"Come in." Kendall yelled out, looking at the lyrics.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Logan asked as he came in and sat on the bed.

"Writing a song for Natalie to prove a point to her. She doesn't think that she's beautiful and believes that no one would want to date her."

"But you do." Logan pointed out. "Why didn't you just ask her then?"

"Because it wasn't a good time. She was complaining about guys being shallow. I decided it was my job to hopefully prove her wrong. So, I'm writing a song."

"Well, good luck man. I'm guessing you don't want to come get lunch with us right now?" Logan asked.

"Nah, but thanks anyway."

"No problem, man. See ya later and good luck." Logan said as he got up and walked out the door.

"See ya." Kendall called after him and went back to writing.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Kendall had finished the song and was headed across the hall to Natalie's apartment, satisfied with what he had written. He was also very nervous though, because he had no idea how she would react to it.<p>

He walked up to her door, knocked, and waited a few seconds before Natalie opened it. She obviously hadn't been expecting anyone, especially not Kendall, because she was shocked when she opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kendall! Were we going to hang out today? 'Cause I can go get ready really quickly." Natalie asked, wearing sweats, and her hair was wet, like she had just gotten up recently and taken a shower.

"No, we weren't planning on it. But I had something I wanted to share with you." Kendall replied. 'Wow, she even looks cute when she's not trying to.' He thought to himself. "I wrote a song and I want to play it for you." Kendall told her as he showed her his guitar.

"Um, sure, come on in." Natalie replied, opening the door wider and letting him in.

Kendall walked to the couch, sat down, and motioned for her to sit next to him. "The conversation that we had yesterday really got me thinking. You shouldn't ever feel insecure about the way that you look, and I didn't like what you were saying yesterday. I could tell that I wasn't able to fully convince you then, but I hope that this song will convince you now. I wrote it earlier and it's called 'Cover Girl.'" Kendall said as he put his guitar in his lap and strummed it a couple of times. He looked straight into Natalie's eyes as he started to sing.

**_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
><em>****_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
><em>****_And why won't you believe me when I say  
><em>****_That to me you get more beautiful, every day  
><em>****_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you'll never measure up  
><em>****_You're wrong_**

Natalie was staring straight back at him as she was listening to the lyrics that he sang. He continued to stare right back at her.

**'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
><em>****_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
><em>****_Why don't you know?  
><em>****_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts  
><em>****_It's what's underneath your skin  
><em>****_The beauty that shines within  
><em>****_You're the only one that rocks my world  
><em>****_My cover girl, oh, my cover girl, oh_**

Natalie couldn't believe that he had been so affected by what she asked him yesterday. She never thought any guy would care that much about her, but maybe Kendall was different.

**_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day  
><em>****_Somehow you always see the dark side when everything's OK  
><em>****_You wear baggy clothes to camouflage your shape  
><em>****_But you know that I love you just the way that you're made  
><em>****_When you're looking at the magazines and thinking that you're just not good enough  
><em>****_You're so wrong baby_**

Kendall was still looking straight into her eyes as he sang every word with all the passion that he had in his body. He truly wanted her to believe his words.

**'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
><em>****_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
><em>****_Why don't you know?  
><em>****_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts  
><em>****_It's what's underneath your skin  
><em>****_The beauty that shines within  
><em>****_You're the only one that rocks my world  
><em>****_My cover girl_**

Kendall decided to stop playing his guitar for the next part, as he grabbed Natalie's hand and made her look straight at him as he sang, so that he knew that she was really listening and so she could see how sincere his words were

**_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
><em>****_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while  
><em>****_And when I see that face, I'd try a thousand ways  
><em>****_I would do anything to make you smile_**

Kendall put all of his heart into singing that part of the song, feeling that it was really important. After hearing Kendall sing that, tears had formed in Natalie's eyes, as she saw how much he meant it and how much he didn't want her to feel that way. Kendall picked back up his guitar and dropped Natalie's hand, but his gaze never left hers.

**'_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
><em>****_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
><em>****_Why don't you know?  
><em>****_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts  
><em>****_It's what's underneath your skin  
><em>****_The beauty that shines within  
><em>****_You're the only one that rocks my world  
><em>****_My cover girl, oh, my cover girl, oh, my cover girl, oh, my cover girl  
><em>****_Whoa, oh, oh  
><em>****_My cover girl_**

Kendall finished off the song with one last strum of the guitar and then set it on the floor next to him. He scooted closer to Natalie and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please believe what I just said Natalie. Everything I said, I meant. Understand that those guys you knew before are jerks. They don't deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as you." Kendall said, while still hugging her.

Natalie was fully crying now, overwhelmed by the amazing words that Kendall had just said. "I do believe you Kendall. Thank you for that. You have no idea how much I needed to hear it."

They started to pull away from the hug that they were in. "I am just glad that you listened to me. And seriously, don't listen to anyone who tells you anything different. They really aren't worthy of you." Kendall said, placing his hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Thank you for proving me wrong." Natalie said with her eyes still closed.

"Proving you wrong about what?"

"That all guys are jerks. Obviously, you aren't. Unless everything you just sang was a lie. But after seeing how much emotion you put into it, I don't think that's possible." Natalie said as she grabbed his hand off her face and kissed it.

Kendall smiled at the touch and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead and pull her in for another hug. "I'm glad you believed it." The two of them just sat there, enjoying each other's touch and presence for a few minutes. "Natalie, can I ask you a question now?" Kendall asked, as he turned so that he just had one arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anything Kendall." Natalie said, tilting her head to look up at him.

"You already know that you're my cover girl, or at least I hope you figured that out from that song." Kendall said, as he hesitated before continuing.

"Of course." Natalie replied with a smile, and nodded her head yes.

"So now will you be my girlfriend?" Kendall asked, looking straight into her eyes again. Honestly, he was freaking out on the inside, afraid that she would say no.

"Yes." Natalie said simply, but with so much meaning behind at the same time. Truthfully, she had a crush on Kendall for a while now, and after hearing him sing that song, it had grown significantly. Now, Natalie was one of the happiest girls around after everything that had happened that day.

Kendall smiled the widest smile he ever had in return. "Good, because otherwise this would be really awkward right now." Kendall said and then laughed, as Natalie laughed in return.

"Thanks again for everything Kendall."

"You are so welcome." Kendall replied as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! I love you all and would love if you would let me know what you think about this :)<strong>

**Until next time, have a fantastic day! :)**


	5. No Idea

**Well, I found time to write another one shot in the middle of writing my other essays for school. I can't decide how well this one actually turned out or how well it really stuck to the song, but I think it turned out pretty well.**

**Oh, and in case I didn't mention this before, these one-shots are not necessarily connected; they just have the same characters. When you read this, you'll understand what I mean.**

**And this one-shot is dedicated to LoganLuvr, who told me that No Idea is her favorite song from Elevate!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>No Idea<strong>

**_I'll love you  
><em>****_If you ain't got nobody to love  
><em>****_And girl I'll adore you  
><em>****_When there's no one to adore  
><em>****_And I'll show you, hey  
><em>****_When there's no one to show, oh  
><em>****_And I'll know you  
><em>****_If you want somebody to know_**

Kendall Knight was intrigued by the new girl, Natalie, who had just moved in across the hall from him. She had just moved in a few days ago, and Kendall was instantly drawn to her. She was about average height, with brown eyes and reddish-brown colored hair. He thought she was beautiful.

The only problem with Kendall liking her…is that he's pretty sure that she doesn't know that he exists. Every day, he passes her in the hall, and he waves or tries to say hi, but she doesn't seem to really acknowledge him. It always seems like she is preoccupied with something else.

But Kendall doesn't give up on his efforts. He is determined to talk to her one day.

One day, Kendall came into his apartment after trying to talk to Natalie with a slightly depressed look on his face. Logan, Carlos, and James were all sitting on the couch watching TV and saw him.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" James asked, looking away from the TV, noticing the look on Kendall's face.

"Yeah, you look slightly depressed." Logan added.

"Were you trying to talk to that girl again? And she ignored you again?" Carlos asked, as Logan and James smacked him for being slightly insensitive to Kendall. "OW!"

"Yeah, I tried to wave to her when I passed in her in the hall, but she was on the phone and didn't even notice me." Kendall said, plopping down on the couch beside them.

"Dude, you gotta stop obsessing over this girl. You don't even know her. How can you let her get to you like this? You're Kendall Knight for crying out loud!" James said, trying to talk some sense into Kendall.

"He's right, man. Don't let this girl get to you because she won't acknowledge you when you pass her. Maybe she's just shy or something." Logan continued.

"Yeah, and it's not like you've never had girls ignore you before you." Carlos said and James and Logan once again smacked him. "What? It's the truth!" Carlos said as Logan, James, and Kendall all just stared at him. Then, someone knocked on the door, and Logan got up to go answer it.

"But seriously, dude, he's kind of right. It's happened before and you got over it." James pointed out.

"Yeah, but, I don't know. I don't even know her, but something seems different about her." Kendall added.

"Just let whatever is meant to happen, happen." Logan said as he opened the door.

**_Every time you come around  
><em>****_You put a lightning bolt on my face  
><em>****_Baby, every time you come around  
><em>****_Girl you take my breath away_**

To his, and all of the other boys' surprise, they opened the door to find the new girl on the other side. Kendall's face instantly lit up, and he sat up from where he was slouched on the couch.

"Hey, I just moved in across the hall a few days ago and wanted to come introduce myself. I'm Natalie." Natalie said as the other boys came to join Logan at the door.

"Well hi Natalie, I'm Logan." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks." Natalie replied back, shaking his hand.

"I'm James." He said, sticking out his hand as well.

"I'm Carlos."

"And I'm Kendall." He said, finally introducing himself and glad to finally know her name. 'Natalie. I like that name.' He thought to himself as he shook her hand, shocks going through his body at her touch.

"Hi. I think I've seen you around a few times actually." Natalie said while still shaking Kendall's hand.

"Yeah, I think I might have seen you around too." Kendall said, as his other three friends snickered, and he shot them a look. Natalie just looked confused by everything. "Please ignore my friends. They have issues." Kendall said with a smile toward Natalie as she just laughed. "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to, but I really need to get back to unpacking and stuff for now. But maybe I can come back later?" Natalie asked, looking at the four boys.

"Sounds good." Logan replied. "Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I'm almost done so it shouldn't take me much longer. But could we maybe go get dinner later? I don't where anything is and I'm tired of eating whatever random things I can find in my apartment."

"Sure! Do you want to go in about an hour?" Logan asked.

"Can I just come knock when I finish unpacking? I should be done pretty quickly." Natalie said.

"Sounds good then. See you in a bit. And it was nice to meet you." Logan said.

"Nice to meet you guys too. And thanks for coming to eat dinner with me. It's always kind of awkward when you eat by yourself." Natalie told them all. "I'll see you later." She said as she waved and left.

**_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
><em>****'_Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in_**

"Bye." Kendall called after she left and then Logan shut the door and turned to look at him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Well, at least she knows your name now." Carlos pointed out.

"Yeah, and maybe after dinner tonight, she'll have the biggest crush on you." James said, as he nudged Kendall. Kendall smiled just thinking about it.

"Dude, you've got it bad." Logan said as he walked back to the couch. "And she only knows your name."

* * *

><p><strong><em>But the truth is<br>_****_She has no idea, no idea  
><em>****_That I'm even here, I'm even here  
><em>****_She has no idea, no idea  
><em>****_I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
><em>****_I'm standing here_**

About an hour later, Natalie came and knocked on the boys' door. She had finished unpacking, or she finished enough to make her happy for now. In reality, she was just excited to go hang out with the boys that she had just met. She thought that they were all super cute and couldn't wait to spend time with them. Part of the time that she had spent 'unpacking' she had actually spent getting ready, as she wanted to look super cute to impress the boys. If only she knew that one of them was already crushing on her.

A few seconds later, Kendall answered the door. "Hello Natalie. Come on in for a second." He said as he opened the door wider. "The other guys should be here in soon."

"Thank you. Kendall, right?" She asked as she walked in to their apartment, getting a good look at everything this time. "Nice apartment."

"Yes, I'm Kendall, and thanks. Our producer gave it to us as a 'treat.'" Right after he said that, Carlos came down the swirly slide and Logan and James walked into the room.

"Hey Natalie. Ready to go?" Logan asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes, I am starving! And you're Logan right? And Carlos and James?" She asked as she pointed to each of the boys.

"Yep! That's us. And then Kendall of course, but I'm guessing you already talked to him since he answered the door." Logan said.

"Oh yeah. He was very kind to answer the door and invite me in."

"We try to teach him good manners. We told him it was bad to ignore pretty ladies that knock on the door." James said, messing with Kendall. Kendall just gave him a look as Natalie laughed.

"Well, thank you James. But I'm sure Kendall isn't that bad."

"Yeah, I'm not. I promise." Kendall said, flashing Natalie his charming smile and then sending a glare at James. "Let's go eat!" He declared as he held out his arm for Natalie to take, which she gladly did.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, and she and Kendall laughed as they all left the apartment to go eat. Kendall was ecstatic that she had actually taken his arm! Maybe he could get her to like him without a problem. She seemed to kind of like him already, but then again, she seemed to like all the guys. 'And she does look super cute tonight.' He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll kiss you<br>_****_Whenever you wanna be kissed  
><em>****_Oh, I'll miss you  
><em>****_Two seconds after you leave, screaming  
><em>****'_Come back to me, come back to me'  
><em>****_Let me please you, let me see you  
><em>****_Let me take that heart of yours  
><em>****_And I'll be whatever you need me to be  
><em>****_The good guy, bad guy  
><em>****_Just tell me, baby_**

The guys and Natalie got back from dinner, which had gone really well. Kendall had sat next to Natalie, and they had a great time. They had just arrived back up outside their apartments.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you guys. I really had a great time. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Natalie said as the five of them stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, we had fun too, and we can do it again anytime." Kendall said, standing next to her.

"Well, I should probably get back to putting everything away in my apartment. I'll see you guys later?" Natalie asked before she opened her door.

"Sounds great! See you later." Kendall said as she walked into her apartment, and he stared after her. When she had closed her door, he turned around to see the other guys looking at him. "What?"

"Hey, he finally remembers that we're here too!" James said sarcastically.

"He's kind of right. You definitely had your attention on Natalie all night." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, you've got it bad." Carlos said, hitting Kendall on the back.

"Is it that obvious?" Kendall asked, worried that he might have freaked Natalie out.

"Just a bit." James honestly told him.

"Dude, you should just knock on her door and go in and help her. If you go by yourself, she probably won't say no. She seemed kind of interested in you too tonight. And it looks like you already miss her and it's been two minutes." Logan said, pushing Kendall toward her door as they started to go into their apartment.

"Fine. But if you guys are wrong, I'll beat you." Kendall said, pointing at each of his friends before they walked in apartment 2J and he knocked on Natalie's door.

**_Every time you come around  
><em>****_You put a lightning bolt on my face  
><em>****_Baby, every time you come around  
><em>****_Girl you take my breath away_**

Natalie had already changed into sweats and a t-shirt when she answered the door. She hadn't been expecting to see anyone else and was confused when someone knocked on her door. She was definitely surprised when she saw Kendall standing there.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

Kendall noticed that she had already changed, but thought that she still looked cute, even in sweats and with her hair pulled back. "Um, actually, I just came to see if you needed any help. I know you said no to all of us earlier, but we thought that maybe you could use one of us to help."

"Uh, sure, if you really want to. Come on in." Natalie said as she opened the door wider and let him in.

Kendall observed her apartment, noticing all of the boxes that were still sitting around, unpacked. "I thought you had said that you were almost done?" He asked.

"Um, well, not really. I mostly was just excited to hang out with you guys so I kind of lied. And then I didn't really want you guys to just think that I was using you to help me move in."

"Gotcha. And we wouldn't have thought that you were just using us. We were glad to help." Kendall said as he opened a box to start helping her. "Wait, are you here by yourself, like, without your family or friends?"

"Yeah, I came out here on my own, which is why I was glad to have dinner with someone other than myself. I was starting to go crazy from not having anyone to talk to."

"I'm sorry. You should have come and found us earlier. We didn't know you were here by yourself. We were going to come introduce ourselves, but we never got around to it. Now I feel bad that we didn't."

"Well, I did see you around many times, but I never talked to you either." Natalie said as Kendall looked at her. He didn't know the she remembered seeing him. "Yes, I remember your attempts to talk to me or get my attention. Honestly, I thought you were just a super flirty guy that tried to get every girl's attention and was just going to hurt me."

**_And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
><em>****'_Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
><em>****_But the truth is  
><em>****_She has no idea, no idea  
><em>****_That I'm even here, I'm even here  
><em>****_She has no idea, no idea  
><em>****_I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
><em>****_I'm standing here_**

"You really thought that?" Kendall asked, as he stopped picking up stuff and looked at her as she nodded. "Please tell me that you've changed your mind after actually meeting me."

"Yes! Oh yes, my opinion has changed. Now I know that you are actually a sweet caring boy that any girl would be lucky to have."

"Oh really now?" Kendall asked, with his characteristic smirk placed on his face, which Natalie just laughed at.

"Well, I still don't really know you yet, but you seem to be funny, sweet, caring, and a bit adventurous. That's what I like in a guy." Natalie said as she also stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"So does that mean you like me?" Kendall asked, looking fully at her while she was looking at him, but now she was paralyzed by what he had just said. She had no idea how she was supposed to answer him. Yes, it was true that she had started liking him as more than a friend, which seemed crazy as she had only actually known him for a little while. Before tonight, she wasn't sure what kind of person he was. Thankfully, Kendall spoke again before she had to say anything. "'Cause I like you." He said as he closed the space between them.

**_Please tell me you can hear me, I'm expressing my love  
><em>****_I won't stop 'til I get you, I'm not letting up  
><em>****_I'm a run into your heart like a kid in a store  
><em>****_Take every ounce of love and beg you for more  
><em>****_Beg you for more_**

Natalie was slightly shocked that Kendall had said that to her. Now she was honestly just really confused. "Kendall, I do like you, but I'm not sure that I want to be anything more than friends right now. I mean, I barely know you. We just met." Natalie said, afraid to see Kendall's reaction to her.

Kendall's smile slowly faded and he backed away from her a little bit. "Um, OK then. Let's just forget what I just said and go back to where we were before that." Kendall said as he moved back to helping her unpack. He was slightly crushed by how she had just turned him down, but what should he have expected? She was right in saying that they had just started getting to know each other and should wait.

"Kendall, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just- I'm not ready to date someone yet. Like I said, I barely know you, and while you seem nice, there's a lot that I haven't seen. I've only known you for a few hours. Let's just be friends, and then maybe later on it can turn into something else." Natalie said, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention back. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I was kind of crazy in thinking that you would want to go out with me after just a few hours. I can see where you're coming from. And sorry for being slightly creepy before. The guys warned me that I might have been, but I didn't think it was actually coming across that way."

"Oh no, I saw you, I just didn't know what to do. But, I will admit that I thought you were cute and still are." Natalie said. "And I do like you, I just want to know you better first." She finished.

"Well then, let's get to know each other. I'll help you unpack, and then maybe we, and James, Carlos, and Logan, can all go out and get some ice cream?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Sounds good." Natalie said as she gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. Natalie was glad to have finally made some friends. And as for her and Kendall, well, who knows what will happen between them?

**_But she has no idea, no idea  
><em>****_That I'm even here, that I'm even here  
><em>****_She has no idea, no idea  
><em>****_I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
><em>****_I'm standing here_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I really hope that you enjoyed this story! I'll update again, but I'm not sure how soon. I've got two weeks before break, and I've got lots to do during that time. But after that, I have a month off, so then I will update more often!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review if you have a second! :D**


	6. Invisible

**Well, I got super inspired today, and I couldn't ignore it, so I wrote another story :)**

**I really like how this one turned out. It's not the happiest story I've written, but it has a happy ending :)**

**AND a HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers! The reviews really made my day :)**

**And it snowed here last night, so life has been great all around!**

**And now...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible<strong>

Natalie had plenty of good friends…or at least she thought she did. She was always hanging out with them and everything seemed fine. They always had tons of fun together. That is, until one day when things weren't as they had seemed.

Natalie had been gone all day and realized that none of her friends had called or texted her or anything that day. When she got back to the Palm Woods later that afternoon, she found all of her friends hanging out without her, and they hadn't even asked her if she wanted to join. She walked up to join them, but when she did, she instantly felt like they didn't really want her there. So, she left and went up to her apartment, upset.

As she was walking, she started to realize other times when the situation had been similar, but she hadn't noticed that until now. She started to realize that the others had become closer, and had all these inside jokes without her. She realized that they must have done it before, she just hadn't caught them. Now that she had, she felt like they didn't really remember that she was their friend.

Natalie's apartment was right across the hall from the boys of Big Time Rush. She had gotten to know who the boys were and talked to them a few times, but not a lot because they basically had their group of four. They would talk when they would see each other, but not anything much other than that.

When Natalie got to her apartment, she noticed that the guys were just about to leave.

"Hey Natalie!" Kendall said to her when she got to her door and they were outside theirs.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?" Natalie asked them.

"We were just about to go play some hockey at the rink." Logan said as he locked the door.

"Have fun." Natalie said half-heartedly as she walked into her own apartment.

"Did she seem upset?" Kendall asked after she had closed her door. The guys didn't know her very well, but they knew her well enough to be able to tell that something wasn't right.

"Yeah, something did seem off. But who knows what it could be. Obviously, she didn't want to talk about it or she would have said something." James said.

"Dude, she's a girl and we're not exactly her close friends. She would not just tell us what is wrong, if something is." Logan pointed out.

"Genius boy's got a point." Carlos said, agreeing with Logan.

"I feel bad not asking, but I also don't want to be pushy about it. Let's just see if she's still that way later." Kendall said as they walked down the hall toward the elevator.

What they didn't know was that Natalie had only made it to right inside her door, where she had slid down to the floor and was just sitting there. She had heard everything they had said.

"I wish you would ask me." Natalie said, as tears filled her eyes.

_**Do you ever wonder when you listen to the thunder  
><strong>__**And your world just feels so small  
><strong>__**You put yourself on the line, and time after time  
><strong>__**Keep feeling inside, like they don't know you're alive  
><strong>__**Are you on their mind, or just invisible?**_

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan rode the elevator down and ran into all of Natalie's friends down in the lobby. The girls were always trying to get the guys' attention, but the guys weren't really interested in any of them. They had hung out with them once when Natalie came over and they had come with her. Honestly, the guys hadn't really liked any of the girls and it didn't seem like Natalie and they had a whole lot in common. Natalie was kind of quiet, while the other girls weren't. Natalie also wasn't obnoxious.

"Hey guys." One of the girls said with a flirty smile. "Going to play some hockey?" She asked noticing, their equipment.

"Yeah, we're just headed to the rink." Kendall said as he tried to pass them, but they were all too busy flirting with each of the guys. Kendall knew that Natalie was friends with them, but he also noticed that she hadn't been with them much lately. Nonetheless, he decided to ask if they knew if something was wrong. "Hey, do you know if Natalie is upset about something? She seemed that way when we passed her upstairs."

"I don't know, maybe. She came up to us when we were eating earlier, didn't really say much and then left awkwardly." The girl said, shrugging it off without really caring about her supposed friend.

"OK. Well, we have to go. Bye." Kendall said as him and the guys hurried off. Once they were outside, Kendall spoke up. "I think Natalie was upset about something, and I think it may have something to do with her friends."

"Yeah. I did notice that one time when they were all at our apartment that it didn't seem like Natalie really fit in. Almost like they forgot about her once they saw us." James said.

"Almost like they were just using her to get to us." Logan added thoughtfully.

"Those little-" Carlos started before he finished his rude thought.

"Look, we'll just go talk to her when we get back from the rink." Kendall said. "Unlike her other 'friends' we'll show her that we care."

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I won't let you fall<br>**__**I see you, through them all  
><strong>__**And I just want to let you know**_

With Natalie sitting in her apartment all by herself for a while, it gave her a lot of time to think. Unfortunately, as she thought about things, she started getting depressed and falling farther and farther into dark thoughts.

'Maybe they never really liked me at all. Maybe they just acted like they did so that they could get to the boys. They only really started hanging out with me because they found out what apartment I was in. And then after that night when we hung out in the guys' apartment was when things started to change. Gosh, they were just using me! They didn't ever really care about me.' Natalie thought to herself while still sitting on the floor, crying. She was starting to get really depressed by everything that was going on, and she was starting to feel like no one really noticed or cared about her.

She got up and walked toward the bathroom. She looked at herself in the reflection and saw just how terrible she looked, with her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. It was then that she noticed the razor sitting on her sink. She looked at it and picked it up. She had never thought about cutting herself before, but right now she felt hopeless.

She moved it close to her arm, but then something stopped her. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, threw the razor down and ran out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Terrified at what she had almost done, she started crying some more, hoping that maybe the guys would be back soon and come talk to her like they almost had earlier.

* * *

><p>Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James arrived back to their apartment a couple of hours later, after having a blast at the rink. But the whole time, they couldn't help but think about Natalie and what was going on with her.<p>

"Ok, we need to go see if Natalie's alright." Kendall said as the boys walked into their apartment and set their stuff down.

"Uh, first we should probably shower. We smell horrible and if she wasn't crying before, she'll be crying from our stink." Logan pointed out. Kendall frowned, but realized that he was probably right.

"Fine. Then I call first shower!" Kendall called out.

"Ok. You take your shower then go to Natalie's apartment. We'll take ours and then join you two when we all finish." Logan said as Kendall ran off to the shower, and as he went to get a drink, knowing that it would make Kendall happy to have time alone with Natalie. Kendall didn't have to tell the other boys that he had a crush on Natalie, because it was just that obvious.

A few minutes later, Kendall was clean and smelling good. He walked across the hall and knocked on Natalie's door. She answered a few seconds later, still looking upset.

"Hey Kendall." She said when she saw him. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Everything's not OK, is it?" He asked cautiously.

Natalie just shook her head no, as she started to cry again. Kendall gently pushed her back into her apartment and walked her over to the couch. They sat down and he just hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
><strong>__**You'll be right there, shining bright  
><strong>__**You're a star, the sky's the limit  
><strong>__**And I'll be right by your side  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not invisible to me  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not gonna be invisible**_

Not too much later, Natalie lifted her head from Kendall's shoulder and slowly stopped crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just start crying on you. I should have warned you. I can't believe I did that. It's just been a long day."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I was perfectly happy to just sit here and let you cry on my shoulder. Keeping everything bottled up is not good." He said, wiping a stray tear from her face as it rolled down her cheek. "Do you want to talk about what's upsetting you? And you're not allowed to say no." He said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Well, in that case, sure. I just don't want to make you sit here and listen to it if you don't want to."

"I am happy to listen to you. Say whatever you need to say." Kendall said, as he turned to fully face her on the couch and she did the same.

_**Do you ever think of what you're standing at the brink of  
><strong>__**Feel like givin' up, but you just can't walk away  
><strong>__**Night after night, always trying to decide  
><strong>__**Are you gonna speak out, or get lost in the crowd  
><strong>__**Do you take a chance or stay invisible?**_

"Where to begin. Well, today I was gone all day doing various things. I noticed that none of my friends had texted or called me wondering where I was because I hadn't told them what I was doing. When I got back, I ran into them downstairs, and they had all gotten dinner. We usually all have dinner together, so I was wondering if something was up. I went and sat with them, and when I did, they acted like they didn't really want me there." Natalie said as she paused for a second.

Kendall took that moment to say something. "Wait, you went up to them and they acted like they didn't want you there?" Kendall asked and she nodded her head. "Those little… We ran into them on our way through the lobby earlier. The guys and I noticed earlier that you might have been upset, and so I asked them if they knew anything. They said you just left them like you didn't want to be there."

"I left because they obviously didn't want me there."

"And those are your friends?" Kendall asked her.

"Ha. I thought they were. Gosh, why did I think that maybe, just maybe, I had finally found some really good friends that I could trust." She said, laughing once at how stupid she felt.

"Hey now, don't beat yourself up over this. You couldn't have known that they were going to do that to you." Kendall said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I know. I just thought that for once I wasn't invisible and had found friends that cared about me and would remember me." Natalie started crying again and just leaned more into Kendall's embrace.

_**But I won't let you fall  
><strong>__**I see you, through them all  
><strong>__**And I just want to let you know**_

"You wanna know something?" Kendall asked as he pulled away slightly from her so he could see her face and she could see his.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"I care about you. And so do Logan, James, and Carlos, who will be here soon. And don't think that you are ever invisible to us." Kendall told her, sincerely, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Really?" She asked, with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"Really." He replied back. "When we saw you earlier, we could tell that something was wrong, even though we don't really know you that well. I suggested that we find out what was wrong, but we decided to wait until we got back."

"Yeah, when I came in my apartment, I sat against the door and could hear you guys talking. I was hoping that you would come ask me. I really needed someone to."

"If we had known then, we wouldn't have left in the first place." Kendall said as he pulled her close again, this time just to show her that he was there for her, and not going anywhere.

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
><strong>__**You'll be right there, shining bright  
><strong>__**You're a star, the sky's the limit  
><strong>__**And I'll be right by your side  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not invisible to me  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not gonna be invisible**_

They stayed that way for a few minutes before there was a knock and the door pushed open. Logan, James, and Carlos walked in, instantly seeing Kendall and Natalie and rushing over to be next to them.

"I guess you were right earlier Kendall." James said, as he came and stood behind Natalie, rubbing his hand on her back, touching her to give her comfort. Logan and Carlos came and sat on the table in front of the couch and placed their hands on her arm and knee, just showing that they were there too.

"Yeah. And we were right about her 'friends' having something to do with it." Kendall said, angry at those girls.

"If they weren't girls, I would punch them." Carlos said with an angry tone to his voice, which made Natalie giggle. Everyone, especially Kendall, was glad to see her smile.

"Thanks Carlos." She said as she turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Anytime." He replied and returned the hug. "In case Kendall didn't already tell you, you can count on us."

"Yeah. We won't let you down." Logan added and gave her a hug as well.

"You don't need them. You have us." James finally said, giving her one last hug.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much I just needed someone to show me that they are here for me." She said, truly thankful that they had come. "I didn't think that you guys would have noticed that I was upset earlier."

"Like I said earlier, Natalie, you're not invisible to us." Kendall said pulling her back into him.

_**Don't gotta look far, I'll be where you are  
><strong>__**I wish you could see what I see  
><strong>__**So don't ask why, just look inside  
><strong>_'_**Cause baby, that's all you need  
><strong>__**And I don't understand why you won't (You won't)  
><strong>__**Take my hand and go  
><strong>_'_**Cause you're so beautiful  
><strong>__**And every time that**_

Natalie pulled away from Kendall again and sat on the couch where she could see all the guys and sighed.

"Is there something else you need to talk about?" Kendall asked, and she looked hesitant.

"Yes, but I don't know if I want to." Natalie said, looking at him.

"Sometimes you just need to talk about it to feel better." Logan told her, being the smart boy that he always is.

"I'm afraid of what I almost did earlier. And I'm afraid that you guys would leave me too if you knew what I thought about doing."

"One, we won't leave you. That would be horrible of us and we care about you." James told her, making her turn around to look at him while he said that.

"And two, maybe if you tell us, you'll feel better." Carlos added, always optimistic.

She looked at Logan and Kendall, who both nodded for her to go on.

"Earlier while I was sitting here by myself, feeling all alone, I went into the bathroom to wash my face when I finished crying." She took a deep breath before she went on, and James started to rub her back again as Kendall put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She hesitated before starting again. "I saw the razor sitting by the sink when I went in there." Logan gasped, as he connected the dots, knowing what she was about to say. Kendall caught his eye, as it made sense to him as well, and he pulled Natalie as close as he possibly could, putting his other arm around her as well and pulling her head onto his chest. James and Carlos also figured out where she was going with this.

"Please say you didn't actually do it, Natalie." Logan said, truly worried now.

"No, no, I didn't, I promise." Natalie said, which made the guys relax a little bit. "I just thought about it. Something in the back of my mind made me snap out of my thoughts and I dropped the razor and ran back out here, terrified." She said, shaking, thinking about what she had almost done earlier that night.

Logan, James, and Carlos all came and joined the hug that she and Kendall had started. Just having those four guys, even if she didn't know them very well, embracing her and comforting her instantly made her feel better.

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
><strong>__**You'll be right there, shining bright  
><strong>__**You're a star, the sky's the limit  
><strong>__**(Sky's the limit, yeah)  
><strong>__**And I'll be right by your side  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not invisible to me  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not gonna be invisible**_

Natalie had started crying again.

"Shh, Natalie, we're here for you. Don't worry about that. And we won't let you _ever_ let you feel like alone again." Kendall said, as the boys loosened their grip so that they could breathe again.

"I can't believe you guys are sitting here with me, still, just letting me cry, and you barely even know me. You guys are awesome." Natalie said, showing a sincere smile for only the second time that night.

"We know we are." Carlos said with his contagious huge smile that just made everyone laugh.

"What he means is… you're welcome." James said as he rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Yeah, and don't ever be afraid to come find us for anything, and we mean it." Logan added.

"Thank you guys so much. If it wasn't for you right now…I don't know…"

"Shh." Kendall said, cutting her off. "Let's not even think about what might have happened."

"Let's all think nice happy thought about kittens!" Carlos said happily, as everyone just turned and looked at him. "What?" He asked as they all just laughed.

"Any way, it's getting late and you guys should probably go back to your apartment and sleep." Natalie said hesitantly, not actually wanting them to leave.

"You don't actually want us to leave yet, do you?" Kendall asked, catching her tone.

"Not really. I'm afraid of where my thoughts will go if I'm alone again right now, even after how much you guys have comforted me." She said, speaking her fears aloud.

"Well, then we will sleep right here on the floor in your apartment. And we won't leave your side tonight." Logan said. "James and Carlos, come help me get our blankets and pillows. We'll grab yours Kendall."

"Thanks." Kendall told him as his three friends left, leaving just Kendall and Natalie for a minute. "Are you feeling less invisible now?" He asked, turning toward Natalie.

"Yes, I am. I don't feel like I can say thank you enough times to show how much I really appreciate it." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. We will _always_ be here for you." Kendall said, standing up and pulling her with him. He pulled her in for a hug, pulling her as close as he could. He placed a kiss on top of her head and then rested his head on top of hers.

"Thank you Kendall. For everything tonight." Natalie said as the other guys returned and she pulled away. "Thanks all of you. Really, I mean it."

"You are more than welcome." Kendall told her.

The guys and Natalie made makeshift beds on the floor and laid down, about to go to sleep. Kendall was next to Natalie and told her one last thing before she fell asleep.

"Please remember that you're not invisible to us, Natalie." Kendall said, with a pleading look in his eyes, truly wanting her to believe him.

"I will, Kendall." She said, as she reached over and kissed his cheek before laying back down and falling asleep, finally at peace knowing that someone cared.

_**Oh, when the lights go down in the city  
><strong>__**You'll be right there, shining bright  
><strong>__**(Shining bright)  
><strong>__**You're a star, the sky's the limit  
><strong>__**(Sky's the limit, yeah)  
><strong>__**And I'll be right by your side  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not invisible to me  
><strong>__**Oh, you know  
><strong>__**You're not gonna be invisible**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I hope it didn't turn out being too similar to my one for "You're Not Alone." Sorry if it seemed that way. This one is more based off of a personal experience. But ANYWAY<strong>

**Kudos to anyone who catches the quote that I put in there from one of the actual BTR episodes! And, yes, I did it on purpose. I thought that it fit :D**

**Please review if you have a minute to do so :D**

**Thanks again for reading and I'll see you guys next time! :) :)**


	7. All I Want for Christmas is You

**So, I took a break from studying for finals to write this new one shot! Yes, I realize that the song is not from Elevate, but I used the version that Big Time Rush sings, so it's close. It fits with the rest of the stories. And if you have not seen the video of them singing this song at the Rockefeller Center Tree Lighting, you need to look it up on youtube and check it out! There's a link on my profile if you want to see it!**

**Anyway, here is the newest story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want for Christmas is You<strong>

_**I don'**_**_t _**_**want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's you**_

"All I want for Christmas is you." Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all sang the last line of their newest Christmas song and waited for Gustavo's approval that they could go home now. It was December 23 and the boys were ready for their holiday break to begin. They wouldn't be going back to Minnesota, once again because of horrible snow storms, but they were ready to get out of Rocque Records and away from Gustavo from a few days.

The boys looked pleadingly at their manager as they waited for him to speak.

"Fine. You dogs can go home now. Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah or something." Gustavo said with a wave of his hand.

"YES!" The four boys of Big Time Rush cheered as they walked (or maybe it was more like ran) out of the studio and back to the Palm Woods.

"It's so nice to have a break from Gustavo for a few days!" Carlos cheered as they were walking back.

"Yeah, and not have to listen to him yell at us." Logan added. He, James, and Carlos were walking at a normal pace as Kendall was practically running back to their apartment.

"What's the rush Kendall? We have plenty of time to play hockey, eat, sleep, play video games." James said as he thought about all the free time that he and his friends were about to have after their crazy busy year with the band.

"I want to see Natalie before she leaves tomorrow morning. The sooner I get back, the sooner I can see her." Kendall said as he continued his mad dash, almost breaking off into a jog.

"Dude, it's really not going to make that much of a difference whether you walk like us or if you do your little speed walk thing." Carlos said, not speeding up to catch up to his blonde friend.

"I don't care. She's going home for Christmas, so I want to do something nice for her tonight and then give her the present I got her. And I still need to shower and wrap the present." Kendall said, speeding up as he thought about what he needed to do.

"Fine, leave us!" James declared dramatically as Kendall took off in a jog to their apartment and his other friends just laughed at him.

When Kendall finally reached the Palm Woods, he went straight to Natalie's room to see her.

Natalie was the new girl that had just moved in a few weeks earlier and she and Kendall had instantly hit it off. Not too long after they met, Kendall had asked her out and things had been great since then. Now, Natalie was about to go back home to celebrate the holidays with her family in Texas. She had come to LA by herself.

Kendall reached her apartment, which was across the hall from his, and knocked on her door.

"Hey Kendall!" Natalie said as she answered the door. "Are we still going out tonight?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, we are. And be prepared for the best night of your life!" Kendall said with great enthusiasm, which made Natalie laugh. He leaned on the wall next to her, closing the space between them.

"Are you going to shower before this amazing night? Because right now, you smell." Natalie said as she waved her hand in front of her nose. Big Time Rush had dance rehearsals all day and the boys had sweated…a lot.

"Haha." Kendall replied. "I was just about to go shower, thank you very much. I just wanted to see you first." He said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek and Natalie's smile grew.

"I'll be more happy to see you when you smell better." She told him, as she smirked again and his smile dropped. She gave him a cheesy smile in return.

"Fine. I'll go shower." He replied as he dramatically turned around to walk in his apartment.

Natalie just shook her head at his antics and was about to walk back into her apartment when the other three boys showed up. "Hey guys."

"Hey Natalie. Ready for your date with Kendall tonight?" Logan asked her.

"Almost. We're going to go whenever Kendall gets done taking a shower." Natalie told them.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I feel disgusting!" James said as he walked into his apartment. "Bye Natalie!"

"Bye James! And I'm going to finish getting ready now. See you guys later!" Natalie said as she waved bye to Logan and Carlos and went back in her apartment.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<strong>_

About an hour later, Kendall was once again outside Natalie's door, but this time he was dressed up and smelling good. He knocked, and then felt in his jacket pocket one more time to make sure that her present was still there.

"Hey again! You cleaned up nicely." Natalie commented, taking in his dark jeans, button up shirt and jacket that he was wearing. "And you smell much better now." She added as she stepped outside her apartment and came to give him a hug.

"Why thank you." He said, returning the hug. "And you, my dear, look beautiful tonight." He said, taking in her dress that came to her mid-thigh, leggings, and boots.

"Thank you. Now, since you have yet to actually tell me what we are doing, will you tell me now?" Natalie asked Kendall, at which he only laughed.

"Nope. Can't do that. You're just going to have to wait and see." He said and she pretended to pout. Kendall placed a kiss on her forehead in return. "Now, shall we go?" He asked as he held out his arm for her to take.

"We shall." She said as she took his arm, and they headed on their way.

_**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You, baby**_

Kendall took Natalie out to eat dinner at her favorite restaurant and now they were headed for Palm Woods Park. At Christmastime, the park was decorated beautifully, with lights on all of the trees and other various decorations around. They were just walking around the park, holding hands and talking, and enjoying their time together before she left in the morning.

"I'm going to miss you." Kendall said. "I know it's only for a few days and I'm glad that you get to see your family, but I still wish you were going to be here."

"I wish you could come with me. I'm going to miss you so much too." Natalie said as she reached up and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I give you your Christmas present now?" Kendall asked as he turned to her and they stopped walking.

"You already gave me the best present I could ever ask for." Natalie told him as she grabbed his other hand and held both now.

"And what is that?" Kendall asked, slightly confused.

"You. All I really want for Christmas is you." She said as they leaned in for a kiss. "But I guess you could give me something else too."

"Good. Because I got you this. Close your eyes." Kendall instructed her.

"Really? Why?" Natalie whined.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Now close your eyes." Natalie sighed and did as she was told. Kendall pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket. "OK, open them." He told her as she opened her eyes to see him holding a silver necklace with a heart on it.

"Kendall, it's beautiful. Can you help me put it on?" She asked, as she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way so that he could put it on her. "Thank you so much." She said as she hugged him in thanks.

"I'm glad you like it." He told her and then sighed. "It's starting to get late. We should probably head back since you have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, probably." She said as they started to walk back upstairs.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I, I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<strong>_

The next morning, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan got up to drive Natalie to the airport.

"Have a safe flight, Natalie." Logan said as he gave her a hug goodbye.

"Yeah, and have fun with your family." James said as he did the same.

"And eats lots of good food!" Carlos said, giving her a hug as well.

"I will guys. And I'll miss all of you while I'm gone." She told them, as those three walked back to the car to let her and Kendall talk.

"Have fun, but hurry back." Kendall said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. But it's only a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know. Enjoy that time with your family."

"I will. And you better enjoy your break too. No pouting over me not being here." She told him with a smirk.

"Fine. I'll enjoy spending time with my family." He said, with a sigh as if that was the most horrible thing she could ask him to do.

"Good boy." She said as she ruffled his hair and he just rolled his eyes. "Well, I should probably go."

"Yeah, I don't want you to miss your flight." He said, but wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. He happened to look up and notice what they were standing under. "Look, mistletoe. You know what that means."

"I'm not sure if I do actually. Can you show me?" Natalie asked with a smirk as she leaned closer to him.

"I might be able to." Kendall said as he pulled her in for a kiss. "Was I a good teacher?" He asked as they pulled away.

"The best I've ever seen." Natalie told him. "But I really do need to go now."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye Natalie."

"Bye Kendall." She said, as they pulled each other in for a hug and a kiss. Then Natalie picked up her bag and headed to security as Kendall headed back to the car with the other three boys.

'_**Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You, baby**_

Kendall and the rest of the guys drove back to the Palm Woods, where Mama Knight was making a delicious Christmas Eve feast.

A few hours later, everyone in apartment 2J was stuffed and now they were sitting around playing games, watching movies, and singing Christmas Carols. But mostly, they were just enjoying their time together.

"Ha! I beat you losers again!" Katie said, as James, Carlos, and Logan sat back in defeat as Katie beat them once again at the video game. "Take that!"

"I can't believe we lost to a ten year old girl…again." Carlos said in frustration.

"Yeah, me either!" Logan added.

"How did you get so good at this Katie?" James asked.

"'Cause I'm just awesome." Katie said as she got up to walk to her room. "Night guys!"

"Night Katie!" James, Carlos, and Logan grumbled.

"Night baby sister!" Kendall called after her, and then laughed at his friends. "You guys are pathetic."

"Hey now, you can't talk. You didn't even try play in the first place." Logan said.

"Eh, I totally could have taken her." Kendall said as he looked down at his phone when it buzzed. He saw that he had just gotten a text from Natalie and a smile instantly came on his face.

"Let me guess…Natalie?" James said, noticing Kendall's face.

"Yeah. I still wish she could be here with us. It's weird not having her around, since she's always over here."

"Yeah, but it's nice not seeing you two all lovey-dovey too." Carlos said, making a disgusted face at his thoughts of seeing Kendall and Natalie being all "coupley."

"Shut up." Kendall replied in return as he replied to another text from her.

"Don't worry, dude. She'll be back before you know it. It's not even a week. Plus, it means you get to spend more time with us." Logan told his friend.

"True. Guy time is always good." Kendall said in agreement.

"Then let Christmas guy time begin!" Carlos cheered as he threw Kendall the game controller and they resumed the video game.

A couple of hours later, the boys finished their game. Carlos and James headed off their shared room as Kendall and Logan went to theirs. The boys put on their pajamas and went to sleep, waiting for Christmas morning to get there.

_**Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>(So brightly, baby)  
>And the sound of children's laughter<br>Fills the air (Oh, whoa)  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me?**_

The next morning, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all awoken by the sound of Katie yelling at the boys to get up. When they didn't get up when she wanted them to, she decided to take a different approach.

The next thing Kendall knew, his little sister had swung open the bedroom door and was jumping on his bed.

"Get up Kendall! It's time to open presents! Come on, Kendall!" Katie cheered, as she tried to pull her brother up and out of bed.

"Katie, let me sleep." Kendall groaned and tried to push her off of him.

"Nope, get up big brother." Katie said as she jumped off of him and pulled him out of bed. He ungracefully landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." He said as Logan laughed from his bed, where he had been sitting watching Kendall and Katie.

"Good, you're out of bed. Now come on." Katie said as she ran out his door.

Kendall got up from the floor, and walked out of his bedroom with Logan, not bothering to change since it was Christmas Day and it was their tradition to stay in their PJ's all day long. They walked into the living room to find everyone else already there, waiting so that they could open their presents. As soon as Logan and Kendall grabbed their presents and sat down, the unwrapping began. There were cheers of joy when Katie or Carlos would open their presents and find something that they had really wanted, followed by the laughter of the rest of the group.

As Kendall was opening his presents, he still couldn't help but wish that Natalie was there too. In all honesty, all he really wanted for Christmas was to see her. But, it didn't look like he was going to get his Christmas wish this year.

_**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just wanna see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<strong>_

That night, all of the residents of 2J were sitting on the orange couch in the living room. They spent all day in their pajamas, having fun and doing whatever they felt like and enjoying being together, as it was rare for all six of them to be there and the boys to not have to work.

Now they were sitting on the couch watching one of their favorite Christmas movies of all time. They were all lounged out all over the couches and were very comfortable when all of a sudden there was a knock on their door.

"Who wants to go get that?" Mama Knight asked each of the kids.

"Nose goes." Kendall shouted as he, James, Carlos, and then Katie all touched their noses, leaving Logan to be last.

"Fine, I'll get it." He said as he got up and walked toward the apartment door. "Who could be knocking on our door on Christmas anyway?" He asked as he opened the door and got his answer. He couldn't believe who was standing there. He blinked a couple of times before, staring in confusion.

"Hey Logan." Natalie said quietly, standing right outside the door as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Logan, who's at the door?" James called out, not looking away from the movie.

"Uh, um." Logan said, still not believing who he saw. "Hey Kendall, come here. You might want to see who's here."

"OK." Kendall said, confused, as he got up and finally turned to look at the door. He stopped in his tracks before he got any farther as he saw his girlfriend standing there. He couldn't believe it! "Natalie?" He questioned before running to the door and embracing her in a hug. When they heard him say her name, everyone else also turned to look at the door.

"Hey Kendall." Natalie said when he finally let go of her. By now, James and Carlos had also come over to the door.

"But I thought you were supposed to be at home in Texas with your family?" Logan asked, confused.

"I was, but when I opened my presents this morning, one of them was a plane ticket back to LA today. I couldn't believe it! My family had decided that they wanted to come here to spend the rest of the holiday with me and to meet you guys!" Natalie told them excitedly.

"That's so exciting!" Carlos cheered along with Natalie.

Kendall was just standing there, holding her and smiling, not believing that she was really back.

"We'll let you two have a moment." Logan said as he ushered James and Carlos back to the movie that was still playing in the living room.

_**Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<br>You, baby  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, baby<strong>_

"Well, it looks like my Christmas wish came true after all." Kendall said, with his arms still around her waist.

"And what was that?"

"All I really wanted for Christmas was to see you."

"And here I am. Do you want to know what my Christmas wish was?"

"More than you could ever know."

"To be here with you and my family. For you to be holding on to me so tight. All I wanted for Christmas this year was you."

"I like that wish." Kendall told her. "You want to know what I'm wishing for right now?"

"What could that be?"

"For you to kiss me under the mistletoe." Kendall said, as he looked up at the mistletoe that was hanging above the apartment door.

"I might be able to make that wish come true." Natalie said as she pulled him closer to her and they kissed under the mistletoe, making their Christmas prefect. "I love you Kendall. You're the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for."

"I love you too Natalie. And you being here is the best present ever."

_**You're all I want, you're all I need  
>On Christmas day, baby, get away with me<br>(All I want for Christmas is you, baby)  
>You're all I want, you're all I need<br>On Christmas day, baby, get away with me  
>(All I want for Christmas is you, baby)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Now, time for me to get back to studying! :P<strong>

**But seriously, I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! The reviews make my day :)**

**And if you have a second, please review this chapter and let me know what you thought.  
><strong>

**Also, I had a question: which one shot has been your favorite so far? I know which ones I have liked best, but I want to know what you think, so let me know in your review ;)**

**And one final thought: Good luck to anyone taking finals this week, because I know that if you're like me, you might be slightly stressing right now! So good luck!**

** Thanks again for reading! :D  
><strong>


	8. Show Me

**Well, I finally got around to writing another chapter! School has been out for a few days, but I've been busy. BUT, I found some time to write before I go out of town for a week, so I wanted to post this for my amazing readers!**

**This chapter is dedicated to lotsalove573, since she told me this was her favorite song. I hope I did a good job with it! :)**

**Anyway...enjoy the story! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Show Me<strong>

_**Guys like me like girls like you  
>And girls like you like guys like me<strong>_

The boys of Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, had just finished recording their second album and the record company was throwing a party to celebrate. This party was going to be a dinner/dance cruise Friday night off the pier.

"I can't believe that the record company is letting us go on a cruise just because of our second album!" James cheered as he, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all walked into the Palm Woods lobby.

"Dude, it's not an actual cruise. It's just dinner and a dance on a boat. Not the same thing." Logan pointed out to his friend.

"Quiet you. Don't kill my mood." James said as he pulled out his lucky comb and combed his already perfect locks, as Logan just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Anyway, this is going to be so awesome! I bet the food will be amazing!" Carlos cheered as they got in the elevator to go up to the second floor.

"It's true. This party is going to be sick!" Kendall said as he bumped fists with Carlos.

"And now all we need are some pretty ladies to come with us." James said as he smoothed out his outfit and the elevator opened to the second floor.

"Well, I already have a beautiful lady to go with me." Kendall said as he saw Natalie walking toward the elevator from her apartment. Natalie lived across the hall from Big Time Rush and was also Kendall's girlfriend.

"Who's this beautiful lady and should I be jealous of her?" Natalie asked as she walked up to the boys.

"Well, she's this girl that has an amazing voice, can always make me smile, and is absolutely beautiful." Kendall told her.

"Do I get to meet her sometime?" Natalie asked jokingly, as she closed the gap between her and Kendall.

"Maybe." Kendall said as he leaned down and kissed her. "But I think you may already know her."

"Are you two done being cute and coupley now?" Logan asked, which made Kendall and Natalie snap out of their own little world and back in to reality.

"Sorry." They both replied.

"But seriously, what do you need a pretty lady to go with you to?" Natalie asked, looking at all of the boys.

"The record company is throwing us a party on Friday night." James told her.

"It's a dinner dance cruise thing! It's going to be great!" Carlos cheered.

"And now, we just need to find dates." Logan added.

"And then I said that I already have a beautiful lady to go with me. So, will you come with me?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. I will." Natalie told Kendall. "But, I have to go now, so I'll see you later." Natalie said as she gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek, waved to the other guys and walked off.

_**You know that  
>I blaze the night in Harbor lights<br>You're dressing light, it's fitting right  
>I hear the waves, I see you wave<br>I'm staying put, you say 'no way'**_

The rest of the week passed quickly and now it was Friday night: time for the dinner dance cruise party. The boys of Big Time Rush were in their apartment getting ready for the night. The guys were all wearing dress slacks, button up shirts, ties, and jackets.

"I don't get why I have to wear a tie. I'm going to a dance." Carlos complained as he messed with the tie around his neck.

"Because it's a nice event, Carlos. And Gustavo told us we had to." Logan said as he slapped Carlos' hand so he would stop messing with his tie.

"I think we look good." James said as he walked into the living room where Logan and Carlos were waiting to leave.

"Kendall! Hurry up!" Logan called out. Kendall was still getting ready, trying to look good for Natalie.

"Yeah, even James is done before you!" Carlos added, making fun of his superficial best friend.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kendall said as he walked into the room. "How do I look?"

"Dude, you sound like a girl." Logan said, shaking his head at his best friend.

"But you look good." James added.

"Thanks James." Kendall said as he gave Logan a look as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's just go get Natalie. We need to hurry or we're going to be late."

"Can we really be late if the party's for us?" Carlos asked as they walked out of the apartment.

Kendall knocked on Natalie's door and waited for her to answer. When she did, he was stunned by how beautiful she looked that night in her dress and heels with her hair and makeup done.

"Wow, you look amazing." Kendall told her as he kissed her forehead.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Natalie replied back.

"Come on love birds. We need to go." Logan said as he started to walk toward the elevator and everyone else followed.

_**The track begins, you pull me in  
>I touch your skin, you're trembling<br>It's in your eyes, you're here to win  
>So let the game, game begin<strong>_

The guys and Natalie had just finished eating dinner and now the DJ was cranking up the music at the party. James, Carlos, and Logan got up to go dance while Kendall and Natalie were still sitting at the table talking.

"So, Mr. Big Shot, how does it feel to have finished your second album?" Natalie asked Kendall.

"It feels pretty awesome actually. I still can't believe how big everything has gotten."

"Well, I'm excited for you guys. This album is going to be huge!" Natalie said as she kissed his cheek. "Now, I'm going to go dance. Do you want to come?"

"Maybe in a minute. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"OK. See you on the dance floor." Natalie said as she got up and joined the other guys. They were talking to a few other guys that she knew.

Kendall went to the bathroom, and came back to find Natalie dancing with one of the other guys. He wasn't quite sure what to think about what he was seeing. He decided to just go sit back at the table and watch what was happening.

He watched as the guy seemed to flirt with Natalie and how she did nothing to stop it; she just went along with it. Kendall watched as it looked like Natalie had forgotten about him and moved on to someone else.

The song ended and Natalie hugged the guy, and others asked her to dance. They all thought she looked amazing. Natalie turned them down and went to talk to Kendall.

"Hey, why didn't you come dance?" She asked as she pulled Kendall up out of his chair.

"I didn't feel like it." Kendall said, avoiding his real reason. Natalie noticed that something didn't seem quite right.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just go dance now." Kendall said, putting on a smile and going to dance. He danced with Natalie, but wasn't really into it.

_**I-I, I-I wanna see  
>You-you, you-you telling me<br>That- that, that you got what I need  
>Do pretty girl, don't speak<strong>_

The party was soon over and everyone headed back to the Palm Woods. For the rest of the night, Kendall had acted oddly quiet and Natalie was totally confused by his behavior.

When they got back up to their apartments, Kendall told Natalie bye and walked straight into his apartment without saying anything else. Logan, Carlos, and James were confused by what just happened and Natalie looked really upset.

"What happened between you two tonight?" James asked.

"I don't know. One minute he was fine, and then all of a sudden he wouldn't really talk to me and acted like he didn't want to dance with me and now he obviously doesn't want to talk to me and I don't know what I did." Natalie said, close to tears, as Logan came up and hugged her.

"We'll talk to him and see what's up, OK? I'm sure it's nothing and he's just upset by something silly." Logan told her.

"Yeah, Kendall gets upset over little things that don't really matter. He'll be fine." James added.

"OK. Thanks for inviting me. I had fun tonight, other than this stuff." Natalie said as she pulled away from Logan's hug.

"No problem. And I'm sure everything will be fine between you two." Carlos told her, giving her a pat on the back.

"Thanks. Goodnight guys." Natalie said and walked into her apartment. The guys called goodnight after her and then walked into 2J to talk to Kendall.

_**Baby show me by the way you hold me  
>Way that you control me<br>Speed me up or slow me  
>Oh, when I'm lonely<br>Full of stormy weather  
>Can you make it better<br>I heard what you told me  
>So show me<strong>_

"OK Kendall, what's up? Natalie's really upset about whatever is going on with you." Logan said as he walked over to the couch where Kendall was sitting. James and Carlos followed behind him.

"It's nothing." Kendall said as he tried to brush off his friends and their concern.

"Dude, it's obviously not nothing. You basically blew Natalie off at the door tonight. You two are always hugging and stuff but tonight you walked in here without anything." James told his friend.

"Yeah, and she's really upset 'cause she has no idea what's going on. She almost started crying after you left." Carlos told him. Kendall's expression almost changed to one of concern, but quickly changed back to having no emotion.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it. Plus, I'm sure one of those other guys that Natalie was dancing with will be able to make her plenty happy." Kendall said with bitterness lacing his words. He tried to get up, but didn't get far before the other guys had pulled him back down.

"That's what this is about? Her dancing with that other guy?" Logan asked, shocked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. I know what I saw. I saw her dancing with one guy and then others asked her to. And she seemed perfectly fine with it. And like she didn't need me anymore."

Kendall flipped over the back of the couch so that Logan, James, and Carlos couldn't stop him this time. He walked off to his room, leaving the other guys sitting there.

"I think he needs to talk to Natalie about this." James told the others.

"Yeah, and find out the truth." Carlos said.

"Let's just leave it for tonight and deal with it tomorrow. It's late. I'll go talk to Natalie to make sure she's OK for now." Logan added and stood up from the couch. James and Carlos got up and walked to their room as Logan walked across the hall.

Logan knocked on Natalie's door and she answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Logan."

"Hey Natalie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Natalie said as Logan followed her in and she closed the door behind them. "Did you get Kendall to talk?"

"Not really. He just kept saying he didn't want to talk. But we did get him to almost admit it." Logan said, sitting on the couch next to Natalie.

"What did he almost say?"

Logan hesitated before answering. "I think you should just talk to him. He won't talk to us, and it's more between you and him anyway."

"Did he say I did something?" Natalie asked, confused and worried.

"It's really not my place to get in the middle of it. Sorry. Maybe you should just sleep on it and try talking to him tomorrow. We don't have work so we'll be here all day."

"OK. Thanks for trying Logan. Hopefully I can get him to tell me what's wrong." Natalie said. She and Logan stood up and walked toward the door. "Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Natalie. And hey, don't worry too much. Everything will be fine." Logan said as he walked back across the hall.

_**Know what you want my number for  
>Ain't talked enough, let's talk some more<br>You're kinda cute, don't hit the mute  
>Just aim and shoot or get the boot<strong>_

_**I-I, I-I wanna see  
>You-you, you-you telling me<br>That- that, that you got what I need  
>Do pretty girl, don't speak<strong>_

The next morning, Natalie woke up still worried about what was going on with Kendall. She couldn't figure out what had happened to make him all of a sudden mad at her. She got up, took a shower, and made some breakfast. While she was waiting for her food to be done, she decided to text Kendall and see if he would talk to her. She waited for a while, but he didn't answer.

A little while later, she texted Logan to see if Kendall was up and how he was. Logan replied back, saying that Kendall was up, but wasn't really talking to any of them. He said that they were about to go to the pool if she wanted to join them.

Natalie went down to the pool after she had eaten some lunch. When she got there, she only saw James, Carlos, and Logan, and Kendall was nowhere around.

"Hey guys." Natalie greeted as she sat her stuff on a chair next to theirs.

"Hey Natalie. How are you doing?" James asked.

"He won't talk to me. And I still don't know what's going on."

"If it makes it any better, he's not talking to any of us either." Carlos told her.

"It doesn't, but thanks anyway." Natalie snapped at him. "Sorry, that was mean to say. I just wish he would say something about what is going on!"

"I think we all do." Logan pointed out. "We couldn't get him to come down here with us. He won't talk to us or leave the apartment. He's pretty much just been in our room all day."

"Maybe you could try talking to him? He's up in the apartment by himself. Unless he locked the door behind us, it's unlocked. You may just have to corner him." James told her.

Natalie thought about it for a second before answering. "Yeah, maybe I will. And maybe, just maybe, he'll talk to me."

"Here, take my key in case Kendall decided to lock it." Logan said, pulling his key out of his pocket.

"Thanks." Natalie said, grabbing her stuff and standing up. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. I really hope everything works out well." Logan told her.

"Me too." Natalie said as she took off for apartment 2J.

_**Baby show me by the way you hold me  
>Way that you control me<br>Speed me up or slow me  
>Oh, when I'm lonely<br>Full of stormy weather  
>Can you make it better<br>I heard what you told me  
>So show me<strong>_

_**Guys like me like girls like you  
>And girls like you like guys like me<br>Guys like me like girls like you  
>And girls like you like guys like me<strong>_

Kendall was sitting in his apartment, thinking about all that had happened last night. He was frustrated and upset about what he thought he had seen. He was in the middle of thinking when someone knocked on the door. He went to go see who it was before he answered it.

When he saw it was Natalie, he walked away and pretended like he wasn't there. The next thing he knew, the door was opening and Natalie was walking in. He turned to face her and just stared, not knowing what to say.

Natalie spoke up first. "Hey."

"Hey." Kendall replied back shortly. He turned and walked over to the couch and Natalie stayed by the door. "What's up?" Kendall finally asked when Natalie didn't say anything else.

Kendall's words set Natalie off. "What's up? Is that really all you have to say to me? After blowing me off and everything last night? Really? What's up?" Natalie said, her anger finally showing as she walked over to the couch and stood over Kendall. "Maybe you should tell me what's up! Since you haven't said two words to me since the party!"

At first, Kendall just sat there with his mouth hanging open slightly, not sure what to say. Then, his anger started to come through too. "Well maybe you should tell me why you were dancing with other guys and hugging them and stuff last night and then acting like it was no big deal! I'm sorry, but I thought I was your boyfriend!" Kendall said, standing up so that she wasn't taller than him anymore.

Natalie stood up straighter so that she didn't seem so short compared to him; her anger wasn't gone yet. "Is that what you're mad about? Because I was dancing with that guy?"

Kendall didn't back down yet either. "Yeah. I walked away and when I came back you were dancing with someone else. I didn't know what to think!"

"So you decided the best option was to stop talking to me instead of asking me?"

"OK, so maybe it wasn't my best idea. But at the time, I was freaking out!"

"Kendall, if something is bugging you then just ask me!" Natalie yelled, frustrated at Kendall.

"Fine, then why were you dancing with that guy?" Kendall finally asked her.

"That guy is my cousin. I didn't know he was going to be there, so when I saw him, we danced, but we're family so that would be weird if I liked him or anything like that." Natalie said as she made a grossed out face. Kendall was starting to get less angry but was still upset.

"OK, then what about those other guys that were talking to you? You seemed super friendly with them."

"So, what, now I'm not allowed to talk to other guys because I'm dating you? Or just not guys you don't know? Am I not allowed to talk to Logan or Carlos or James now too?" Natalie asked with some anger coming back.

"Well, do you like those guys? I didn't know what was going on! I was freaking out!" Kendall said with his anger coming back. It was as if he was angry that she didn't understand how he felt.

"Those guys were my cousin's friends. Yes, I was talking to them and yes, they asked me to dance. But in case you didn't notice, I turned them down and came to find you. But then you started acting like a jerk face to me!"

Kendall paused again, almost as if he was done, but then started back again. "I didn't know that that guy was your cousin and I didn't know who those other guys were! I had every right to be upset at that."

"But you could have told me! Instead of blowing me off like you did." Natalie said, done yelling and looking at Kendall with hurt in her eyes.

"I was angry and upset and all sorts of things and I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that I was going to lose you to those guys." Kendall said, also done yelling.

_**Baby show me by the way you hold me  
>Way that you control me<br>Speed me up or slow me  
>Oh, when I'm lonely<br>Full of stormy weather  
>Can you make it better<br>I heard what you told me  
>So show me<strong>_

"You thought I was going to dump you and go out with one of those guys?" Natalie asked, almost confused by his words.

"Yeah, I guess I got jealous. You looked absolutely stunning last night, Natalie, and any guy would be lucky to have you. I was afraid you would leave me for someone better looking." Kendall said, looking at the ground as he spoke.

"First of all, the only one who should be jealous is me." Natalie said as Kendall looked up, confused. "You have tons of girls throwing themselves at you and I'm afraid that you're going to leave me for them. And second, you don't _ever_ have to worry about losing me. There is not one guy that I think is better looking than you." Natalie said as she stepped closer to Kendall.

"First, you have no reason to be jealous of other girls, because the only girl I see is you." Kendall said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "And I would never leave you for one of the fan girls. A guy like me likes a girl like you."

_**Guys like me like girls like you  
>(Full of stormy weather)<br>And girls like you like guys like me**_

"It's so easy to get jealous, but you had no reason to be. And if you had just asked me, then this wouldn't have had to happen." Natalie told Kendall.

"I know, but when I saw you dance with that guy and then hug him, I just got so jealous. I really like you Natalie, and couldn't stand the thought of losing you to someone else."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." Natalie said as she sat down on the couch and pulled Kendall down next to her. "I'm going to show you that I will never let you go." She said as she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. "Whenever you feel down, please just come talk to me so we don't have to go through this again."

"I will. I promise. Thanks Natalie." Kendall said, kissing her head. "Thanks for making everything better. Thanks for showing me that I had nothing to be jealous of."

"You're welcome. And thank you for finally admitting what was wrong."

"You're welcome." Kendall said, laying his head on top of hers. Just then, the door opened up and Logan, Carlos, and James cautiously walked in.

"Look! They're both alive!" Carlos cheered.

"And they're sitting next to each other, which means everything is good again, right?" James asked. Natalie and Kendall laughed at their friends.

"Yes, everything is good again. You can stop worrying." Kendall told them as he tightened his hold on Natalie as if to prove his point.

"Good, because you were being a royal pain in the butt to deal with." Logan said, shaking his head at his friend. "And Natalie was freaking out because of your idiotness."

"I'm sorry Natalie." Kendall said looking down at her.

"I forgive you. As long as it doesn't happen again." Natalie told him.

_**Oh, when I'm lonely  
>(Guys like me)<br>Full of stormy weather  
>(Like girls like you)<br>Can you make it better  
>(And girls like you)<br>I heard what you told me  
>(Like guys like me)<br>So show me**_

"It won't. I promise. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Natalie."

"Awwwwww." Carlos, Logan, and James said from where they were standing in the kitchen. Natalie and Kendall rolled their eyes.

"Thanks Kendall. You're pretty amazing yourself."

"Watch what you say or his head might explode from his ego getting too big." Logan jokingly called out as Kendall chunked a pillow at his head. Logan yelped when it hit him. "Ouch!"

"Ignore him." Kendall told Natalie. "And thank you." Kendall said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, showing him that she wasn't letting go of him anytime soon.

_**La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<br>La, la, la, la, la, la**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that one shot! Thank you so so so much to all of my readers and thanks to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!<strong>

**In case I don't post anything else before Sunday, Merry Christmas to everyone! Or Happy Hanukkah to anyone who celebrates! And Happy Holidays to anyone I might have left out! I hope you all are doing great!**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! Love you all! :) :)  
><strong>


	9. All Over Again

**Merry (almost) Christmas everyone! I hope everyone is having a great holiday break and enjoying the free time! I know I am!**

**So, here is your Christmas present! Another chapter of Elevate! Whoo-hoo!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts that I got for the last chapter! It was great to wake up and see all of those!**

**And without further ado, here is the next chapter of Elevate! Enjoy! :) :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>All Over Again<strong>

"Well if that's how you feel, then maybe we should just break up!" Natalie screamed at Kendall.

"Fine! Then maybe we should!" Kendall yelled back at her.

"Fine then! I'm leaving!" Natalie shouted as she walked toward the door of Kendall's apartment.

"Good!" Kendall yelled behind her as she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Kendall then fell down on the couch behind him and put his head in his hands. He knew that the two of them had just gotten really angry over something small, and he knew that it probably shouldn't have gotten that bad, but it was too late now. Just as he let out a frustrated groan, James, Carlos, and Logan appeared from the bedrooms. They hesitated before asking anything.

"Is everything OK?" Logan hesitantly asked Kendall.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. We got in a fight and we broke up." Kendall answered, frustrated, while his friends just looked at him.

"Sorry dude. We know you really liked her." Carlos said.

"What were you two arguing about anyway?" Logan asked, curious.

"I'm not even sure anymore! We were just arguing. We've been doing that a lot lately. Maybe it's for the best that we broke up."

"Maybe you two just need a break from each other. Do you still like her?" James asked.

"Maybe? Right now, I'm frustrated." Kendall said, looking defeated from everything.

"Why don't you just sleep on it for tonight and then figure out what to do tomorrow morning?" Logan suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll leave it alone for now and maybe talk to her tomorrow." Kendall said as he got up and walked to the bedroom that he shared with Logan.

"Sounds good." Logan said as he, James, and Carlos sat down on the couch.

"Do you think they'll still at least be friends?" James asked. "I would miss not having Natalie around all the time."

"I think they'll work everything out eventually. I may go talk to Natalie and see how she's doing." Logan said, walking to the door.

"Good luck!" Carlos called behind Logan. He walked across the hall and knocked on Natalie's door.

A few seconds later, she answered. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. "Oh, hey Logan."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I've been better. Want to come in?" Natalie asked.

"Sure." Logan said as he followed her to the couch and sat down. "So, what happened between you two?"

"Well, we were arguing about something pointless, and then I got angry and said we should break up, and then he agreed, so we did."

"Did you really want to or did your anger get the best of you?"

"I don't know. At the time, yes I wanted to. But now, I'm not sure. Maybe it's just best for now." Natalie said, unsure how she really felt.

"I'm sure everything will be fine between you two. Just know that you are still welcome over anytime. And if Kendall's a jerk to you, I'll punch him." Logan told her, which made Natalie laugh.

"Thanks Logan. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Logan said and gave her a hug. "Well, I'll go back over to our apartment, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Natalie said and they walked to the door. Logan walked across the hall and Natalie shut the door behind him. She slid down the door as she thought about all that had happened that day and what would happen next.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kendall woke up and walked out to the main area of 2J, where he found all of his friends already sitting and eating breakfast. He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, poured himself some cereal and milk and joined his friends.<p>

"Hey dude. How are you doing this morning?" James asked.

"Ehh. I'm OK. I still don't know what to do." Kendall told them. "I'm not sure I want to talk to her right now though."

"Understandable. But you two do need to talk like normal people and not yell at each other." Logan told his friend.

"Yeah, I know. But right now, I'm still mad about our fight yesterday. I'm not sure I even still like her right now."

Logan, James, and Carlos all looked at each other. Just yesterday Kendall had said that he really liked Natalie, possibly even loved her. And now, he doesn't even think he likes her at all.

"Are you sure Kendall? I mean, you seemed to really like her. You even said so yesterday." Carlos said.

"Yeah, but then we had a fight and things go complicated and I don't know! Can we not talk about it? I think I'm just going to avoid her for now until I figure things out in my head." Kendall said, leaving no room for argument.

"OK dude." Logan said as his phone went off. He had just gotten a text from Natalie.

_Hey can we do something today? I don't want to sit around in my room all day. ~Natalie_

Logan looked up at Kendall and then back at his phone before answering.

_Sure! Just warning you that Kendall may not be in the best mood if we can get him to come at all. ~Logan_

_OK. Works for me. Wanna go get some lunch in a bit? ~Natalie_

_Yeah. We'll come get you in an hour? ~Logan_

_Great! See ya then :) ~Natalie_

"OK guys, we're going to meet Natalie in an hour for lunch." Logan said, as all of the guys turned and looked at Kendall. "She said she doesn't want to just sit around in her room all day."

Carlos, Logan, and James waited for Kendall to respond, as he would be the only one that would have a possible problem with her.

"What?" Kendall asked since the guys were all looking at him.

"We're checking to see if you care or if you'll even come with us at all." James told him.

"Look, I don't think I even like her anymore. I'll just talk to her if she talks to me and see what happens from there." Kendall said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I won't be rude to her or anything."

"OK." The guys said, still worried about Natalie as well.

James got up and started to walk to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he walked outside.

He shut the door behind him before turning and knocking on Natalie's door. She answered a few seconds later.

"Hey James! What's up?"

"Not much. Just checking to see how everything is."

"It's fine. I don't think I really like Kendall anymore right now. I'm over it. We got in a fight and he made me mad and that's that." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Great!" James said. "Well, I'll see you in a little bit for lunch." He said as he walked back across the hall and Natalie shut the door behind him, slightly confused by him randomly coming over.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan met Natalie outside her apartment and went to lunch. Natalie and Kendall pretty much ignored each other the whole way there, but could only avoid each other so much at the restaurant as they ended up sitting across from each other.<p>

As much as Kendall didn't want to, he couldn't help but notice how cute Natalie looked that day. He also noticed how every time she smiled, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

_What is happening?_ Kendall thought to himself._ I thought I was over her, but I can't seem to stop staring at her. And man, her smile is beautiful. Stop it Kendall! She's obviously over you, since she seems perfectly fine. Get over her!_

"Kendall!" Carlos said as he shoved his friend to finally get his attention.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Is everything OK? You were zoned out for a bit." Logan asked as everyone just looked at Kendall, waiting for an answer.

Kendall looked at Natalie, but only caught her eyes for a second before she looked away. "Y-yeah." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

_**Still got that same look that sets me off  
>I guess there's just something about you<br>I got these feelings, can't let 'em show**_  
>'<em><strong>Cause I went and let you go<br>I shouldn't have let you go  
>You asked me for closure before<br>And girl I told you it's over, it's over  
>It's not over<br>So here we go again, yeah**_

The rest of lunch went by without Kendall spacing out again, and they all just had friendly conversation. When they finished eating, they all went back to the Palm Woods. Natalie decided to join the boys in their apartment instead of going back to her own. They were all sitting on the couch with Natalie watching the four boys play some racing video game.

"I'm going to beat all of you!" Carlos declared as he started to stand up as if it would make it easier to win the game.

"No you won't. Not after now!" Logan said as he passed Carlos using a turbo speed boost. "Whoo!"

"Dang it Logan!" Carlos yelled as he shoved his friend after Logan passed the finish line right before Carlos did. Kendall came in next, with James finishing last. "Not fair!"

"It's totally fair!" Logan said as he shoved Carlos back, which knocked him over into Kendall, who then pushed James to the floor with a thud. Natalie couldn't help but laugh at the boys and how much they get into the video games.

"Natalie, tell Logan he cheated!" Carlos said trying to get someone on his side.

"Sorry Carlitos, but Logan is right. It's totally fair." Natalie told him.

"Fine. But I will beat you next time!" Carlos declared as he stood up and put his hands on his hips with his chest puffed out like a superhero.

"OK Carlos." Logan said as he just shook his head with a smile.

"Well, I had fun hanging out with you guys today, but I think I'm going to go back to my apartment now." Natalie said, standing up from where she was on the couch.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay for dinner. I'm sure Mama Knight is fixing something great." Logan told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I've had enough of watching you guys play video games for now."

"OK." Logan said as he got up and walked over to the door with her. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah. Kendall keeps staring at me a lot, and I don't know why, but I'm fine." Natalie told him as she glanced at Kendall and then looked back at Logan with a half-smile.

"OK. I guess I'll see you later?" Logan asked, opening the door.

"Yeah, see ya later." Natalie said as she walked across the hall to her apartment and Logan closed the door behind her.

Logan walked back over to the couch where the other guys were. He noticed that Kendall was still staring at the door where Natalie had just walked out.

"Kendall!" James yelled to get his friend's attention.

Kendall snapped out of his daze. "Yeah?"

"You still like her, don't you?" James asked. "And don't say no 'cause we've seen you staring at her like all day."

Kendall put his head in his hands, knowing he couldn't get out of this question. "I thought I was over her. But then, I saw her today and she looked so cute and her smile…" Kendall said as he drifted off into his thoughts. Carlos smacked the back of Kendall's head to get his attention again. "I don't know."

"Dude, it's OK to still like her." Logan told him. "You guys broke up all of a sudden. You really liked her before the fight, so it's not weird that you still like her, even if you thought you were over her."

"Yeah…but I don't think she still likes me. I can't tell her I do, 'cause I'm the one that basically broke up with her, I think. I'm sure I hurt her."

"But you'll never know if you don't talk to her." James pointed out, as Kendall hadn't said anything to her all day.

"James is right. You gotta talk to her, Kendall, or you're just going to go crazy." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kendall said as he got up from the couch. "But not right now." He said as he walked to the bedroom.

"We gotta get them to talk. Or nothing is going to change." Logan told James and Carlos.

"Yep." James and Carlos agreed.

* * *

><p>Kendall was laying on his back in his bed, thinking about what to do. <em>I don't know what to do. I think I like her, but does she still like me?<em>

Kendall fell asleep thinking about all sorts of things….especially Natalie.

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right<br>I think I'm falling in love all over again  
>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side<br>Tonight**_

Kendall woke up a few hours later, confused. It was the middle of the night and he was still in his clothes. He looked across the room and saw Logan laying in bed, but he couldn't tell if Logan was asleep or not. Kendall got up and went to find his pajama pants and changed. He saw Logan move out of the corner of his eyes.

"Logan?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Logan replied as he sat up.

"I think I like Natalie." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I know." Logan said as Kendall looked confused. "We could all tell by the way you were looking at her all day. But I'm not the one you need to tell."

Kendall sat back down on his bed and sighed. "What do I do?"

"Well, you're probably asking the wrong person for girl advice, but talking to her would probably be the best thing to do."

Kendall didn't respond as he laid down and looked at the ceiling. He heard Logan lay back down and eventually fall back asleep. As Kendall laid there awake, he decided that he would wait a few days and just see what happens with Natalie.

_**I know I try to not face the truth  
>But no one can love me like you do<br>Your love is static, it pulls me in  
>Like a song when it first begins<br>I just don't wanna let you end, no  
>You just take me over<br>And you are my controller  
>I told ya, I told ya, told ya<br>I'm ready to go again, yeah**_

* * *

><p>When Kendall finally woke up again the next morning, he decided that if he saw Natalie today, he would talk to her, but probably not tell her his feelings. He thought it would be better that way.<p>

He walked out to the main area of the apartment but didn't find anyone there. He walked to the counter and found a note.

_We went down to the pool. ~Logan_

Kendall quickly went and changed into his swim trunks and went downstairs to the pool. He found his friends as well as Natalie. _OK, I'll talk to her today. I won't just stare. Man, she looks pretty._ Kendall thought as he sat his stuff down and jumped into the pool where they were playing volleyball.

"Kendall! Come join our team! James and Logan are winning and Natalie's not much help!" Carlos yelled to his friend.

"Hey!" Natalie said as she splashed Carlos. Carlos then returned it and then they had a splash war going on. It soon ended when Kendall reached their side of the pool.

"But now the teams are uneven!" James pointed out.

"I'll sit out and watch." Natalie said as she swam to the side and sat on the edge. "I'll be the cheerleader!"

"OK! Game on!" Carlos declared as he served the ball to the other side. James quickly returned it, but Kendall missed it because he was looking at Natalie. "Kendall! You're supposed to hit the ball, not ignore it!"

"Sorry Carlitos." Kendall said as he grabbed the ball in front of him and handed it back to Carlos. "I guess I zoned out." He said, taking one last glance at Natalie before turning back to the game. When he glanced over, he noticed that she was staring at him as well. _Maybe she still likes me too._ Kendall thought to himself.

Natalie was sitting on the edge of the pool, watching the game, when Carlos started yelling at Kendall. She looked over at her ex-boyfriend and couldn't help but stare for a minute. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him anymore. _It seems like he still likes me, since he keeps glancing over at me, like he did just now._ She thought as he decided to look at her at that moment. _But he still hasn't talked to me, so if he does, he needs to tell me. But I can't decide what I think. Maybe if he talks to me I can figure something out._ Natalie decided to herself as she went back to paying attention to the game.

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right<br>I think I'm falling in love all over again  
>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side<br>Tonight**_

A few minutes later, the game had ended with James and Logan winning, as Carlos was clumsy and kept slipping whenever he went to hit the ball and Kendall couldn't seem to pay attention at all.

"Whoo!" James and Logan cheered as Carlos and Kendall swam over to their side.

"We win!" James cheered in his friends' faces.

"Yeah, well, we could have won! It was close!" Carlos said.

"No it wasn't." Logan pointed out.

"Fine, it wasn't, but we could have won if someone had paid attention." Carlos said as he looked at Kendall, who wasn't paying attention to them. "Kendall!"

"What? Yeah, whatever you said." Kendall said, still distracted.

"Dude, just go talk to her already." Carlos said as he tried to push Kendall toward Natalie, but stopped when he realized that Natalie was right behind Kendall.

"Go talk to who?" Natalie asked.

The four boys looked at each other before Logan finally spoke up. "To you. Kendall needs to talk to you." Logan said as he pushed the two of them near each other.

"Logan-" Kendall started in warning before Logan cut him off. Yes, he had said that he would talk to her today, but now he didn't want to.

"Nope. You need to talk to her. And what better time that the present?" Logan said, smiling. "Carlos, James, and I are going back up to the apartment, and we'll see you two later." Logan said as the three of them got out of the pool and walked away, leaving Natalie and Kendall to themselves, both unsure what to say to each other.

"Um-" Kendall started to say to Natalie before she stopped him.

"Let's go upstairs to talk, where no one else is around to listen." Natalie said, noticing the people that were all around the pool. The two of them got out of the pool and walked up to Natalie's apartment, knowing that Logan, James, and Carlos were in Kendall's apartment.

_**Baby, it's something that you did  
>That holds me on<br>Maybe there's something  
>That just keeps me from moving on<br>The moment I see ya  
>I know it's gonna be ya<br>I got this figured out**_

"So…" Natalie trailed off, unsure what to say to Kendall. "Why did the guys tell us that we needed to talk?"

"Because…" Kendall hesitated, trying to figure out what to say next. "Because I still like you. And they know that, but I haven't wanted to talk to you 'cause I don't know how you feel, and so I haven't said anything and yeah."

"You still like me?" Natalie asked, slightly confused. "'Cause a couple of days ago, unless I remember wrong, you agreed that we should break up. So I just figured you didn't like me anymore since you agreed so quickly." Natalie said as she sat down on the couch and Kendall came and sat across from her.

"Yeah, I do." Kendall said as he looked at Natalie. "When I said that the other day, I was mad. I was tired of fighting and I thought maybe we just needed to be apart for a while. I convinced myself that I didn't like you anymore, and I was fine. Until I saw you at lunch yesterday. And then I wasn't sure of anything anymore."

"But then why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you felt. I was afraid you were mad at me, since you had suggested that we break up." Kendall told her.

"I said that in the heat of the moment. I was angry and just said stuff that I didn't really mean. After I walked out, I ran to my apartment and started crying, afraid that I had just lost one of my best friends. I don't think I ever really wanted to break up. But then, you weren't talking to me, so then I was afraid that you hated me, and I didn't know what to do. And then I kept seeing you staring at me, so then I was totally lost." Natalie told him.

"I kept staring because I thought I liked you again. But you weren't talking to me either, so I didn't know what to do. So I did nothing." Kendall said, looking at his hands in his lap, before looking up at her again. "I thought I was over you, but then I saw you at lunch that day and you smiled and I fell for you all over again."

_**It's like I'm falling in love all over again  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right<br>I think I'm falling in love all over again  
>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel?<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side<br>To the left, left, left  
>On the right, right, right<br>To the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side<br>Tonight**_

Natalie looked at Kendall and hesitated again before answering. "I still like you too. And I knew that I made a mistake by suggesting we break up. I just didn't know how to fix it."

"Guess neither one of us are good at this." Kendall chuckled as Natalie nodded her head in agreement. "Natalie, I made a mistake by agreeing that we should break up. I still like you more than you could ever know. I can't get you off my mind and something keeps pulling me back to you." Kendall told her, looking straight into her eyes so she would know that he wasn't lying.

Kendall took a breath and Natalie took that pause to jump in. "Kendall, it's not all your fault. I should have never suggested we break up in the first place. I was just mad and said things I didn't really mean. I never really stopped liking you and don't want to."

"Then Natalie?" Kendall asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend…again?" Kendall asked, nervous for her reply.

"Yes…again." Natalie said as Kendall scooted over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Both were relieved that everything had worked out well again.

Kendall pulled away and placed a kiss on Natalie's forehead as she closed her eyes at the touch. "I missed you." Kendall told her.

"I missed you too. And Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Natalie told him as Kendall smiled.

"I love you too." He told her back as they leaned in to kiss each other. "We should probably go tell the guys that everything is good." Kendall said as he reluctantly pulled away. "So maybe they will leave me alone about it."

"Yeah, I guess." Natalie said as she stood up and pulled Kendall with her. She placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and walking toward the door and across the hall.

They walked into apartment 2J to find Logan, James, and Carlos sitting on the couch playing a video game. They were so into the game that the three boys didn't notice Kendall and Natalie walk in. Kendall and Natalie walked over to the couch before Logan finally noticed the two of them standing there.

"Hey guys." Logan said, and then turned his attention back to the game. He did a double take before pausing the game.

"Hey!" Carlos and James yelled at Logan. "What was that for?"

Logan turned toward Kendall and Natalie and then Carlos and James finally did too.

"I guess everything is good again?" Logan asked, noticing Kendall and Natalie standing close to each other and holding hands again.

"Yes. And better than ever." Kendall replied as he kissed Natalie on the top of the head and she smiled in return.

"Good. Now we can play volleyball and you can pay attention so maybe we can actually win." Carlos told Kendall. Kendall just laughed in reply.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out between you two." Logan said as he came over and gave Natalie a hug and gave Kendall a guy-hug.

"Me too." James said as he did the same. "I missed having everything normal."

"Me too." Natalie said as she looked at Kendall and smiled, as he smiled in return. "And I think I've fallen for you all over again."

"All over again, head over heels." Kendall agreed, knowing that everything was good and would be great again for a long time.

_**All Over Again, all over again, yeah  
>All over again, all over again, yeah<br>All over again**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Well... what did you think? Did you like it? You should let me know in a review... ;)**

**But seriously...thanks so much for reading! I hope it fits the song well! :) I enjoyed writing it. I've found I enjoy writing stories where two of them are fighting...hmm...**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays to you! :)**

**Please review if you have a second! :D  
><strong>


	10. Love Me Love Me

**Yay another chapter! Whoo-hoo! Enjoy wonderful readers! :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Love Me<strong>

_**Love me love me  
>Say you're gonna love me<br>I kno**_**w **_**you're ready to go  
>I'm, I'm ready to go <strong>_

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, also known as Big Time Rush, were in their apartment getting ready to go to the Palm Woods end of school dance. It was the new end of the year tradition since the boys had started it the year before. Everyone loved it and couldn't wait for the next one. It was definitely better than Bitters and whatever thing he might have planned for them at the Palm Woods.

Big Time Rush would be performing at the dance again this year, so the boys had spent all week getting ready for that. So much time was spent at the studio that they hadn't had any time to get dates, so they were all single for the night, but they weren't too worried. Well, James might have freaked out a little bit. The other boys thought that they might be able to find someone to dance with at the dance.

Now, it was time for them to leave for the dance. "Boys! It's time to go!" Mrs. Knight yelled up to the boys who were still in their rooms. "We're going to be late and Gustavo is going to kill you!" Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all appeared then. "Where's James?"

"Still getting ready. He said something about how his hair was limp and lifeless and then rambled about something else. He should be here in a second." Kendall told his mom.

"We need to leave now." Mrs. Knight told him.

"I'll go get him." Carlos said as he grabbed his helmet off the table and ran to the bathroom to grab James. All of a sudden, the boys heard a shriek, and then found Carlos dragging James out to the main area. "There. All ready."

"Carlos! You messed up my shirt!" James yelled as he tried to smooth out his shirt.

"Whatever dude. We're going to be late and Gustavo is going to yell at us." Logan told his friend.

"We won't be late if we leave now. Let's go!" Mrs. Knight said as she pushed the boys out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>When they finally got to Rocque Records, Gustavo was waiting outside his office door for the guys to arrive. "Dogs! You're late! On stage NOW!" He said as he handed them their microphones and they ran on stage.<p>

The dance had already started and everyone was on the floor dancing. The music that was playing stopped and Big Time Rush walked on as everyone cheered for their friends.

"What's up Palm Woods school?" James said as he walked on stage.

"Are you guys having fun?" Kendall asked.

"You guys wanna hear a few songs?" Logan asked the crowd of students.

"This first song is called 'Elevate' and we think you all will like it." Carlos said as they got in position to begin.

They were singing through the song and when it got to Kendall's verse, he walked up to the front edge of the stage and looked at everyone. As he was singing, his eyes landed on a girl that he didn't remember having seen before…and he thought she was cute! He couldn't take his eyes off of her for the rest of their performance.

_**Jaw drop, hearts stop  
>We eye lock<br>I must be dreaming  
>Don't hit the alarm clock<br>Under the lights, coming alive  
>She's thriller tonight<strong>_

Eventually, their set ended and they were free to dance and have fun with everyone else. After getting told they did an OK job by Gustavo, the guys walked back in the room to dance.

"I'll see you guys later." Kendall said as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I saw this girl on stage that I hadn't seen before. And I want to go talk to her." Kendall told them before walking off. He wandered around for a little bit before he saw the girl again. She had auburn colored hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a strapless maroon colored dress that hit right above her knees. When he found her, she was talking to Camille. Kendall walked up to the two of them. "Hey Camille!"

"Hey Kendall! You guys sounded great tonight!" Camille told Kendall.

"Thanks! I hope so since Gustavo has been working us like crazy lately." He said as he rolled his eyes at Gustavo. "So, who is your friend here?" Kendall asked as he looked at the girl and gave her a smile.

"Oh! This is Natalie. She just came to the Palm Woods a couple of days ago. She hasn't started school here yet, but I saw her in the lobby when she got here and invited her to come to meet people." Camille told Kendall as he just stared at Natalie.

"It's nice to meet you Natalie. I'm Kendall." Kendall said as he reached out his hand for her to shake

"It's nice to meet you too, Kendall. You guys did sound great tonight. I really like your music." She said as she shook his hand back with a smile.

"Would you maybe like to dance?" Kendall asked as the music changed to a slower song and he held out his hand for her to take.

Natalie turned to Camille first. "Do you mind if I leave you?"

"No. You two go have fun!" Camille said as she pushed Natalie toward Kendall.

"Then I would love to." Natalie said with a smile as she took Kendall's hand and he led her to the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his neck as they danced to the music.

_**One dance, two dance is not enough  
>You got that glow in the dark<br>So I'm not giving up  
>I'm reading your mind<br>You know I'm a psychic  
>Why you try to hide it, hide it?<strong>_

"So Camille said you just moved here?" Kendall asked as they were dancing.

"Yeah, I just got here a couple of days ago. I'm out here by myself so it was nice to meet Camille and be here meeting some great people." Natalie told him.

"Am I one of those great people?" Kendall asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Natalie replied back with the same smile. "But I am glad to meet people. It's really lonely otherwise."

"Very true. Are you an actress, singer, or what?"

"Actress, singer, dancer. I do a little of each. And I'm guessing you moved here to be in a band?"

"Kind of. Gustavo came to our town looking for the next big thing. James wanted to be a singer, so we took him to the audition. Gustavo told James he had no talent, which made me mad, so I jumped on the table and sang one of his old songs to him. Then, he came looking for me and I told him I wouldn't come out here unless I could bring all of my friends. So, we went from being four hockey players in Minnesota to being a band in LA." Kendall told her.

"Wow. That story is much more interesting than mine."

"Ehh, it's really not. I'm sure you're plenty interesting, too. I would love to hear more about you." Kendall said as the music ended, signaling the end of the dance. Kendall let his head drop, annoyed that the dance was already over. "Well, I guess the dance is over."

"Yeah, it looks like it." Natalie said, also slightly upset. Just then, Camille came over to the two.

"Hey Natalie, how was dancing with Kendall? He didn't step on your feet or anything did he?" Camille asked as she sent a smile in Kendall's direction.

"I really enjoyed it! And no, he didn't step on me." Natalie told Camille as she turned and smiled at Kendall as well.

"Hey now, I'm a good dancer." Kendall told them.

"Well, I hate to tear you two apart, but I need to go." Camille said.

"Natalie can come with us if she wants to." Kendall told her.

"Thanks Kendall, but I'll just go with Camille." Natalie said. "But thanks for asking me to dance." Natalie told Kendall with a smile.

"No problem. And I'll see you around sometime?" Kendall asked, hopeful.

"Of course. I'm sure I'll see you sometime." Natalie said as she walked off with Camille, leaving Kendall. He waved after her and just stared for a minute.

Right after, Logan, Carlos, and James walked up to Kendall.

"Hey dude, who's the new girl?" James asked as he slapped Kendall on the back.

"Her name's Natalie and she just moved here. Camille brought her so that she could meet new people." Kendall told them. "We didn't get to talk much before the dance ended, but she said she enjoyed dancing with me."

"You danced with her?" Carlos asked as Kendall nodded. "Do you like her?"

"Maybe? She's really cute. I think I might." Kendall told his friends as Mama Knight walked over to them.

"Come on boys, let's go." She said and they all walked out to the car and drove back to the Palm Woods.

_**Love me, love me  
>Say you're gonna love me<br>I know you're ready to go  
>Love me, love me<br>Say you're gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<br>I'm saying whoa, don't tell me no  
>Whoa, love me, love me<br>Say you're gonna love me  
>I'm, I'm ready to go<br>I'm ready to go  
>Love me, love me, l-love me, l-love me<br>Love me, love me, I'm ready to go**_

When they got back to the Palm Woods, they found Natalie and Camille hanging out in the lobby. Kendall and his friends stayed downstairs to talk to them as Mama Knight went on upstairs.

"Hey Natalie! Hey Camille!" Kendall said as he walked up to the couch where they were sitting.

"Hey Kendall!" Natalie said in reply with a smile.

"Hey guys!" Camille told all of them. "Natalie, this is James, Carlos, and Logan." She said as she pointed to each of the guys.

"Hi! It's nice to meet all of you. You guys sounded really great tonight." Natalie told them.

"We were just sitting down here talking, do you guys want to join?" Camille asked the boys. They nodded and sat down with Camille and Natalie. Kendall went and sat by Natalie as the other guys and Camille shared a look. "So, what are you guys doing tomorrow? We should all go out for lunch or something." Camille said.

"We don't have anything tomorrow." Kendall said with a smile. He was excited about possibly getting to hang out with Natalie some more.

"Yeah, Gustavo finally gave us a day off after working so hard lately." Logan told them.

"And I don't have anything either." Natalie added.

"Great! Then let's meet down here at noon and get some lunch." Camille said as she stood up. "But now I think I'm going to go up to my apartment for the night."

"But we just got here." Carlos whined.

"You can stay here with Natalie. And there are four of you anyway, so it's not like I'm leaving you by yourself." Camille said. "Bye! See you all tomorrow!" She finished as she walked off to her apartment.

"Bye Camille!" Natalie called after her. "Well, I hate to leave you guys too, but I'm kind of tired and I still have some unpacking to do." Natalie said as she started to stand up as well.

"Do you need any help?" Kendall asked Natalie. "We can help if you want us to."

"Thanks, but I think I'm good for tonight. I probably won't do too much tonight anyway." Natalie told him.

"OK. Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Do you want us to walk you to your apartment?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Natalie said. "I live in apartment 2K."

"Oh! We live in apartment 2J! I guess we haven't seen you since we've been so busy at the studio. Come on, we can walk up there." Kendall stood up and looked around to see that his friends had disappeared without him or Natalie noticing. "Where did they go?" Kendall asked as they walked up to the two apartments. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kendall asked when they got upstairs.

"Sure. Thanks again for asking me to dance tonight. I had fun." Natalie told him.

"No problem. Thanks for dancing with me. I'll see you later." Kendall told her.

"Yeah, see you later." Natalie said with a smile as she walked in her apartment.

Kendall turned and walked into his with a smile on his face. He saw that the guys were sitting on the couch. "Hey, when did you guys leave?"

"When you were focused on Natalie." James told him.

"Dude, you like her. And you got it bad." Carlos added.

"Yeah, I think I do." Kendall said as he sat down next to them.

"Well, at least you get to see her tomorrow." Logan told him.

"And she lives across the hall from us." Kendall added and smiled. The guys knew that Kendall wasn't going to get over her easily.

_**Can't stop, won't stop  
>We party rock<br>You get them red velvet lips  
>Sweet like Betty Crocker<br>So call the doctor**_  
>'<em><strong>Cause someone needs to take your temperature<br>You're getting hotter  
>Under the lights, coming alive<br>She's thriller tonight  
>I'm reading your mind<br>You know I'm a psychic  
>Why you try to hide it, hide it<strong>_

_**When I rock, you roll  
>You're losing control<br>And if you got that feeling  
>Throw your hands up in the air<strong>_

The next day, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Natalie all went to lunch together. They had a great time together. Kendall sat next to Natalie, of course, and talked to her the whole time. With every second that passed, he was falling harder and harder for her. And Natalie had started to fall as well.

They had just gotten back to the Palm Woods and the boys and Natalie were walking to their apartments. Camille had left them at the stairs to go on up to her apartment.

Logan, Carlos, and James were walking ahead of Kendall and Natalie, who were off in their own little world talking.

"Kendall must really like her." Logan told Carlos and James. "He hasn't stopped talking to her today."

"Yeah, and she must like him, too. Have you seen the smile on her face?" James said. The boys turned around and looked at the two behind them.

Kendall and Natalie noticed the boys had turned around and stopped, as they were at their apartments now. "What?" Kendall asked, as his friends were just staring at the two of them.

"Hey, he noticed we were here." Logan said as the other guys laughed and Kendall and Natalie blushed.

"Sorry." Kendall and Natalie replied, sorry that they had been in their own little world without even really realizing it.

"It's OK. It's cute." Carlos said with a smile on his face. Everyone looked at him, surprised that he had just called Kendall and Natalie cute. "What? It is." He said back defensively.

"Anyway," Logan started as he turned from looking at Carlos to look back at Natalie. "We'll see you around sometime Natalie? I think James, Carlos, and I are going to go in our apartment and play video games or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll see you guys around plenty, since we live next to each other."

"Well, bye then." James said as he, Logan, and Carlos walked into their apartment and closed the door behind them.

"So, did you get everything unpacked last night?" Kendall asked, as he was still standing outside with Natalie.

"No, I still have some left to do, but not too much." Natalie replied back.

"Would you like some help?"

"If you really want to, then I would love some help." Natalie said with a smile. She opened the door to her apartment, and she and Kendall walked inside. "Mostly I just need to finish unpacking the few boxes I have left."

"Sounds good." Kendall said as he followed her to the box that she had walked over to and started helping her unpack everything.

_**Love me, love me  
>Say you're gonna love me<br>I know you're ready to go  
>Love me, love me<br>Say you're gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<br>I'm saying whoa, don't tell me no  
>Whoa, love me, love me<br>Say you're gonna love me  
>I'm, I'm ready to go<br>I'm, I'm ready to go**_

As they were unpacking, Kendall had started singing without realizing he was doing it…but Natalie heard it.

"Do you always sing?" Natalie asked him.

Kendall immediately blushed, not realizing he had been singing out loud. "Sorry. I don't even realize I'm doing it sometimes."

"You have a really great voice, you know." Natalie told him.

"Thanks. And I bet you do, too." Kendall told her.

"I'm OK. Not as good as you though."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that. Sing." Kendall said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked with a laugh.

"Sing for me. You said you were a singer, so I want to hear." Kendall said as he put down what he was holding and looked straight at her.

"I-I don't really want to. I'll just keep listening to you sing. I like doing that." Natalie said as she also put down what she was holding.

"What if I sing with you then?"

"Maybe. What should we sing?"

"What was I singing a second ago?" Kendall asked her.

"I think it was 'Music Sounds Better with U.'" She replied.

"Ok then. Ooh, baby, it feels like, it feels like, the music sounds better with you." Kendall started and then looked at her as he waited for her to join him, which she did. "Baby, it feels right, it feels right." Kendall suddenly stopped singing, so Natalie finished the chorus by herself. "Everything's better with you." Kendall just stared at her when she finished.

"What? Was it that bad?" Natalie asked.

"No, it was beautiful. Why did you think you couldn't sing?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to sing in front of you."

"Why?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Because I might, sort of, kind of, like you." Natalie said as she looked at the floor, embarrassed.

_**You be Juliet, I'll be Romeo  
>What you waiting for<br>You know you wanna go  
>Don't say goodbye<strong>_  
>'<em><strong>Cause we just said hello<br>Say you're gonna love me, girl**_  
>'<em><strong>Cause I need to know<strong>_

_**Ready? Go  
>Ready? Go<br>Let's do this**_

Kendall was shocked to hear her say that. Not that he hadn't kind of guessed it, and of course he liked her back, but he wasn't expecting her to say it. "You like me? As in, have a crush on me?"

"Well, yeah." She said, still not looking up at him.

"Good." He said, which caused her to snap her head up to look at him in confusion. "'Cause I like you too." He said as he pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly accepted and returned.

"Wait, really?" She asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah. Ever since I saw you last night when I saw on stage singing, I couldn't get you off my mind. I thought about you through the rest of the songs, and then came to find you when we were done." He told her.

"Aww. That's so sweet." She said in reply. "When you first came up to talk to Camille, I thought you were pretty cute, and then you asked me to dance and I was freaking out, in a good way, on the inside. And then the more I got to talk to you and be around you, the sweeter I thought you were and the more I started to like you."

Kendall smiled. "Well then. Natalie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to." She told him, with a smile on her face, which was contagious as it caused Kendall's smile to grow as well. He pulled her in for another hug.

_**Love me, love me  
>Say you're gonna love me<br>I know you're ready to go  
>Love me, love me<br>Say you're gonna love me  
>Don't leave me out on the floor<br>I'm saying whoa, don't tell me no  
>Whoa, love me, love me<br>Say you're gonna love me  
>I'm, I'm ready to go<br>I'm, I'm ready to go**_

"I don't really feel like unpacking anymore." She told him as they were standing there.

"Yeah, me either. Want to go over to my apartment and do something there?" He asked as they pulled away from the hug.

"Sure!" She replied. Kendall grabbed her hand and they walked across the hall to his apartment, where Carlos and James were playing video games and Logan was watching the two.

"Come on James! You're about to win!" Logan cheered James on.

"Hey! Why are you cheering for him?" Carlos asked as he jumped up from where he was sitting to get more focused on his game.

"Because I'm winning." James cheered.

"Not cool Logie." Carlos whined.

"Sorry. But James is winning and it's more fun to cheer on a winner." Logan told him. Kendall and Natalie laughed at the crazy boys from where they were standing by the door.

"And now…you're…dead!" James cheered as he shot Carlos' character in the game. "Oh yeah! I win!" James said as he stood up and cheered.

"Only 'cause Logan was cheering you on. I would have won if Kendall had been here to cheer me on." Carlos said, jokingly angry.

"Nope, I think I would have cheered on James, too." Kendall said with a smirk on his face as he and Natalie walked over to the couch and the boys jumped, not having realized that Kendall and Natalie had come in the apartment.

"Geez, thanks a lot Kendall." Carlos said as he sat down on the couch and pouted.

"When did you two get here?" James asked.

"And why are you holding hands?" Logan asked, with a slight smile appearing on his face.

"We got here about three minutes ago." Kendall answered.

"And we're holding hands because Kendall asked me to be his girlfriend." Natalie said with a smile.

"Good." James and Carlos both said at the same time.

"Congrats you two." Logan told them as he gave Kendall a one-armed man hug. "And if he's a jerk to you, I'll beat him up." Logan told Natalie as he gave her a hug as well.

Natalie laughed. "Thanks Logan. But I think things will be just fine." She said as she looked up at Kendall and leaned into his side.

Kendall let go of her hand and put his arm around her instead. "Me too." He said with a smile. "Me too."

_**I'm ready to go**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**So, what did you think? I hope the story makes sense with the song... It was fun to write to the upbeat song...It's been stuck in my head for two days now...**

**If you haven't checked out my other story "Not Alone" you should because I just finished it.**

**And...either later today or tomorrow keep an eye out for my new story that I'm going to start that involves your four favorite boys and has a plot like that of The Hunger Games(which if you have not read that series, I suggest you do! I'm about to read the third one and I am obsessed with the books!)**

**So...I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so very much for reading! I would love to see your thoughts, so leave a review? Please :)**

**~musicfreak1107 :)  
><strong>


	11. If I Ruled the World

**Next one-shot of Elevate! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>If I Ruled the World<strong>

Gustavo was sitting in his office at the piano, but not playing anything. He was just staring at it, with no words or music coming from the piano or his mouth. He had writers block. And that was bad, since Griffin had told Gustavo that he wanted a new song and he wanted it by the end of the day tomorrow. Gustavo didn't have much time before the song needed to finish being written, as he then had to teach it to the dogs and then have them record it and have it sound amazing. Kelly had been sitting across the room from him, just watching him sit there in thought. She was starting to bite her nails, worried that Gustavo wouldn't get it done and that Griffin would be furious at them.

Just then, Kelly heard the boys of Big Time Rush come into the studio. It was hard to miss them, since they were yelling down the hall.

"James! Pass it to me! I'm open!" Logan yelled as he skated down the hall. James quickly passed the puck to Logan, as Carlos tried to block it but missed.

"Dang it!" Carlos yelled, mad that he hadn't stolen it from Logan and James. Logan laughed in reply to Carlos as Logan turned and went toward the studio door that they had deemed as the goal.

But before Logan could get there, Kendall snuck up behind him and stole the puck back for him and Carlos. He took off in the opposite direction. He was out of Logan's way before Logan realized what had happened. Even though Logan was fast, he couldn't catch up to Kendall. All Kendall had to do was get past James.

Kendall did a trick play and then quickly shot the puck at the door to score the winning goal for him and Carlos' team. "Whoo!" Kendall and Carlos cheered in victory.

"DOGS!" The four boys flinched as they heard their manager yell at them. They turned around and expected to see Gustavo behind them, but he wasn't there. Instead, it was Kelly.

"Was that you that just yelled at us?" Logan asked confused.

"No, it was Gustavo. Or, kind of. I recorded him yelling on my phone so that I could use it against you guys." She told them.

"Oh." The guys all said at once.

"So, Kelly, what does Gustavo have planned for us today?" Kendall asked, leaning against his hockey stick.

"Gustavo has to write a song for Griffin by tomorrow and he's really stuck on it." Kelly told them. "And you idiots yelling isn't helping any."

The four boys looked at each other. "Can we write the song?" They all asked and then begged.

"NO!" They heard Gustavo yell from his office. They stopped begging and then took off to the office.

"Why not?" James asked Gustavo.

"Yeah, you should let us try to write a song." Logan told their boss.

"Come on Gustavo." Carlos added.

"We can do it." Kendall finished.

"There is no way I am going to let the dogs write a song." Gustavo said as he turned back around to face his piano, but still didn't write or play anything.

"Maybe you should let them try, Gustavo. You've been sitting there all day and haven't written anything." Kelly told him, which just made Gustavo turn and glare at her, so she backed off.

"Please Gustavo. We've never let you down and you know it. So why not let us write the song?" Kendall asked, not backing down.

"Look, Griffin told me that I had to write a super amazing song by the end of the day and I don't need you dogs to screw this up for me. Knowing you four, you would completely fail at the assignment." Gustavo told them.

"Oh really? What's the assignment?" Logan asked, challenging their boss.

"I have to write a song by the end of tomorrow and it has to be something about ruling the world." Gustavo said as he rolled his eyes at Griffin's task.

"Well who knows how Big Time Rush would rule the world better than Big Time Rush? Perfect reason for us to write it." James said as all four of the boys crossed their arms across their chest.

"Gustavo, just let them do it. They've got a point, and like they said, they've never let you down." Kelly tried to convince him again.

"Fine. The dogs can try to write the song. But you only have until the end of the day today to show it to me or else I'm writing the song." Gustavo told the boys.

"Yes!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan cheered and jumped in the air in victory.

"We won't let you down Gustavo." Carlos said as he and the other three boys ran out of the office to go back to the Palm Woods to write their song.

"You like them. And you know it." Kelly told Gustavo as he was sitting there rubbing his temples.

"I do not!" Gustavo told her as he got up and walked out of his office and Kelly rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall quickly arrived back at the Palm Woods and ran up to their apartment. They ran inside and sat down on the couch, except for Logan who grabbed a notepad and sat on the table to write.<p>

"Now, how do we start writing the song?" James asked. The four boys all put their hands on their chins as if they were deep in thought.

"I got!" Kendall said. "What if we start with how each of us would rule the world?"

"Yeah! Since the song is about us ruling the world." Logan agreed.

"Ooh, ooh, I know what I would do!" Carlos cheered as he stood up on the couch and waited for Logan, Kendall, and James to look at him. "I would make everyone wear a helmet all the time." He said as he hit his helmet twice for emphasis. "Whoo!" The other three guys rolled their eyes at Carlos.

"We're not going to wear helmets all the time Carlos." Logan told him.

"You would if I ruled the world." Carlos argued.

"Well your world would be stupid." Logan argued back.

"Oh yeah? Well….you're stupid." Carlos said and stuck out his tongue at Logan.

"No you're stupid." "Nuh-uh, you're stupid." "No you are." Carlos and Logan argued back and forth as they got into a slap fight.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled to get their attention. "Fighting isn't going to help."

"Sorry." Logan and Carlos said and sat back down, but not before Carlos hit Logan one more time and Logan hit Carlos in the back of the head.

"Anyway, any other ideas for how we would rule the world?" Kendall asked.

"If I ruled the world, everyone would have parties at their houses all the time." James said as he imagined his world full of parties. "And they would always have a DJ to play the music for their parties." James said and smiled at his world.

"That's not bad. We could use that." Kendall said.

"Oh, so you like James' idea but not mine? I see how it is." Carlos said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"OK, so we have one idea, but we need more than that." Logan pointed out after he wrote down James' idea.

"What if we never had to worry about money or anything anymore? We could be carefree and there would be plenty for everyone." Kendall suggested.

"So, what, we throw money in the air like confetti or something?" James asked.

Kendall's face lit up at the thought. "Yeah! That could work. We could say 'if I ruled the world I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti.'"

"Yeah!" Logan agreed as he wrote that down.

"OK, there's one line down. Now what?" Carlos asked.

"Now James' line." Kendall told him.

"OK, how about 'if I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a party?'" James asked.

"What about backyard party? It fits better." Logan suggested and then wrote it down when the others agreed.

"Whoo! We're part way there!" Carlos cheered and then the others joined him until there was a knock on the door.

Kendall jumped up to go answer it and smiled when he saw who was on the other side. "Why hello, Natalie." Kendall said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Hey Natalie!" The others yelled from the couch. Natalie was the girl that had moved in across the hall not too long ago. She and the boys had instantly become good friends. The guys knew that Kendall had a crush on Natalie, as he had told them that, and they thought that Natalie probably liked Kendall, but the two would never tell each other that.

"Hey guys! What's going on? I keep hearing a lot of yelling and cheering." Natalie asked.

"We are writing a song about what we would do if we ruled the world." Kendall told her as he waved his arm as if to tell her to come in. She did and he closed the door and the two of them walked over to the couch where everyone else was. She sat down by James and Kendall came and sat on the other side of her.

"Natalie, tell them that making everyone wear a helmet would be a good idea for ruling the world!" Carlos told her, hoping that she would agree with him.

"Uh, yeah, Carlos it would be a great idea." Natalie said as she forced a smile on her face, but then looked at the other guys with questioning looks.

"Ignore him." Logan said which made Carlos glare at him. "We have better ideas. And our song is going pretty well so far."

"What do you have then?" Natalie asked. Logan handed her the notepad so that she could see what they had written. She looked at it and then smiled. "I would definitely live in your world."

"If you lived in my world, you could be my girl and never have to worry about anything else." James said as he put an arm around her shoulder and moved his hand across the air as if showing something on a billboard. He looked up as if imagining it and Natalie just shook her head and laughed.

"Oh, James." She said with a smile.

"Wait, that's good!" Logan said as he wrote it down. "That could be the second verse. We still need to finish the first and write a chorus, but that's a good idea."

"I know." James said and then removed his arm from around Natalie's shoulders as Kendall had started to burn holes in the side of James' head from where he was staring James down.

"We could say 'if you were my girl, you'd never have to worry about another thing, no, 'cause I'd rule the world.'" Kendall suggested.

"Ooh! And then 'and you'd be right next to me running the show!'" Carlos added.

"Yeah!" Logan and James cheered as Logan wrote it down.

"OK, but we still need more, like the chorus and the verses should probably be longer." James told them.

"But what?" Logan asked and then looked at the clock. "And we're running out of time."

"Why not take it to Gustavo and see if he can help?" Natalie asked the guys.

"NO!" The four boys all yelled at her. Natalie looked confused by their outburst.

"Sorry." Kendall told her. "Gustavo told us we couldn't write a song, so we're trying to prove that we can."

"But we have to give it to him by the end of the day." Logan added.

"And we're maybe halfway done and don't have much time left." James added.

"Maybe you could help us!" Carlos exclaimed as he looked at Natalie.

"I don't know, I mean, I've never written a song before." Natalie told the guys.

"Neither have we." Kendall told her and all of the guys looked at her with a pleading look.

"Fine. I'll try."

"Yes! Now, to finish this song!" Kendall cheered.

"Whoo!" The other guys cheered and then they all got down to work.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the five friends had finished their song…and they hoped that Gustavo would like it. They had sung through it multiple times and decided that it sounded great.<p>

They ran to the studio to show Gustavo the song that they had.

"Gustavo!" Kendall yelled to get their boss's attention. "We've got the song." He said as he handed the notepad to him.

Gustavo looked over it for a minute before he said anything to the guys. "Is there music for it?"

"Well, no. But we know how we want it to go." James told Gustavo.

"Well let me hear it then." Gustavo told them.

Kendall tapped off the beat and then he started singing the song. The other guys joined in where they were supposed to. They finished the song and then looked at Gustavo to see his reaction.

"It's not bad." Gustavo told them and the guys cheered. "We just need to fix a few things. Get in the booth and let's get to work."

The guys ran to the recording studio and worked for the rest of the day and part of the next day to get the song ready for Griffin to hear. Finally, they had it down, which was good, since Griffin showed up.

"Ok, Gustavo. Let me hear this song." Griffin said as he looked at the boys and then Gustavo. The boys ran to the studio where they would perform the song for Griffin.

Gustavo started the track and then Kendall came in to start the song.

_**If I ruled the world  
>I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti<br>If I ruled the world  
>Every house got a DJ and a backyard party<br>And I'd break all the borders down  
>When I shake the ground<strong>_

James took over for the next part

_**If I ruled the world  
>We'd dream out loud<strong>_

All of the boys joined in for the chorus.

_**So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes  
>Like your down at the beach<br>And jump up, up  
>Up on the beat<br>Singing Ay-o, Ay-o, Ay-o  
>Up, up, out of your seat<br>Be who you are  
>Love is all you need<br>All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's  
>Singing Ay-o<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>If I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<strong>_

Logan took over for the next verse, with Carlos adding harmonies when Gustavo had told him to.

_**If you were my girl  
>You'd never have to worry<br>About another thing, no  
>Cause I'd rule the world<br>And you'd be right next to me  
>Running the show<br>We'd throw every rule  
>In the book out and<br>Bring down the house**_

James sang the next part again.

_**If you were my girl  
>We'd dream out loud<strong>_

All of the guys joined back in for the chorus.

_**So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes  
>Like your down at the beach<br>And jump up, up  
>Up on the beat<br>Singing Ay-o, Ay-o, Ay-o  
>Up, up, out of your seat<br>Be who you are  
>Love is all you need<br>All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's  
>Singing Ay-o<br>If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>If I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<strong>_

For the bridge part of the song, the guys and Gustavo had decided to just sing random lines before going back into the chorus.

_**If I ruled the world  
>Now if I ruled the world<strong>_

_**So everybody get up, up  
>Out of your seats<br>Kick off your shoes  
>Like your down at the beach<br>And jump up, up  
>Up on the beat<br>Singing Ay-o, Ay-o, Ay-o  
>Up, up, out of your seat<br>Be who you are  
>Love is all you need<br>All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabe's  
>Singing Ay-o<strong>_

_**If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>If I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<strong>_

_**If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>If I ruled the world<br>I would give it, give it all to you  
>Give it, give it, give it all to you<strong>_

_**If I ruled the world  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>I would give it, give it all to you<br>Give it, give it, give it all to you  
>If I ruled the world<strong>_

Kendall sang the last line that finished off the song. The guys and Gustavo all looked to Griffin to see his reaction.

"I like it Gustavo. Good job. Now I have to go." Griffin said as he walked off. Gustavo turned to the guys and gave them a thumbs up. They cheered and then ran into the control room with Gustavo.

"Good job dogs. Griffin liked it. Maybe I'll have to trust you guys with writing some more songs."

"Yeah, you should." James told him.

"Fine. You dogs are done for the day. Go away and leave me alone." Gustavo told them.

The guys walked out of the studio and back to the Palm Woods. When they got to the second floor, they walked to Natalie's apartment, knocked, and waited for her to answer.

"Hey guys. Did Gustavo and Griffin like the song?" Natalie asked them when she answered.

"Yep! They did! And Gustavo told us that he might let us write more songs!" Kendall told her with a smile.

"That's great guys! Glad he liked the song." Natalie told them.

"Thanks." Logan told her. "We were about to go get some food, do you want to come?"

"Sure! Sounds good!" Natalie said as she grabbed some money and then walked off with the boys to celebrate their new song.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! There's only a couple left now, so this story will be done soon.<strong>

**But, if you want to read more, I just started a new story called "The Big Time Hunger Games" that is slightly based off _The Hunger Games_ book and involves our favorite boys! :)**

**Thanks so very much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>


	12. Superstar

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Superstar<strong>

Every performer dreams of the first time that they will get to perform in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. So, of course, the boys of Big Time Rush, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, had dreamt the same thing. Even though all of the boys had not originally wanted to be performers, once the band was formed, concerts became their new dream.

And tonight, their dream was going to come true.

"I can't believe our first concert is tonight!" Logan cheered as the guys were sitting on the couches at Rocque Records. Gustavo was giving them their thirty minute break and they had spent the whole time talking excitedly about their upcoming night.

"I know!" Carlos agreed. "And all of our friends get to come!"

"This is it guys. This is the concert that will truly mark our success as a band." James said with a distant look in his eyes. He was day dreaming about the concert. "No pressure or anything." He said and the other guys rolled their eyes, but they knew that James was somewhat right: they had to impress their fans in order to keep them and get more.

"Come on guys. We know that we can do this." Kendall said and stood up with a determined look.

"I smell speech." Logan said and the other guys turned to look at Kendall.

"We have practiced our butts off. We know the songs. We know the dances. We can do this. It's no different than the championship hockey game. We have to go out there and give it all we've got. And if we do, there's no way we can fail." Kendall told his three best friends with a smile on his face. James, Carlos, and Logan's faces lit up after his mini speech.

"DOGS! Break's up! Back to the studio!" Gustavo yelled at the guys as he came into the room. The boys reluctantly got up and walked to the studio to run through everything one more time.

After they had gone over all of the songs one more time and Gustavo was happy (well, as happy as Gustavo could be anyway) with how everything had gone, he let the four boys go home to eat and rest before they had to go to their concert.

After a short ride, the guys were back at the Palm Woods and walking up to Apartment 2J. James, Carlos, and Logan went inside while Kendall walked to the door directly across from them and knocked. This apartment was where his girlfriend, Natalie, lived. She had moved in a couple of months ago and she and Kendall had instantly hit it off. It took a couple of weeks for Kendall to finally get the nerve to ask her out, but he finally did, and the two of them couldn't be happier. Natalie had auburn colored hair and brown eyes. She came up to Kendall's shoulders in height and he thought she was the most beautiful girl, inside and out. He didn't know how he had been so lucky as to have found her. Finally, she answered the door.

"Hey Kendall! Ready for your concert tonight?" She asked and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Definitely." He replied and kissed her back. "Want to come eat lunch with us?"

"Sure!" She closed the door behind her, grabbed Kendall's hand, and walked across the hall with him. They went and sat on the couch with the other three boys while Mama Knight made them lunch.

"Hey Natalie!" Logan, James, and Carlos greeted her as she sat down.

"Hey guys!" She replied, sitting down next to Kendall and he put his arm around her.

"Are you staying for lunch, Natalie?" Mama Knight asked from the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am! Do you need any help?" Natalie asked before getting up to go help her.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stayed sitting on the couch, waiting for lunch and thinking about their concert. Mama Knight, Natalie, and Katie watched the boys from the kitchen.

Even though Kendall acted like he wasn't nervous at all, in reality, he was freaking out. He knew that they had to do well, not just because Gustavo would yell at them if they didn't, but also because their futures depended on it. Kendall was also nervous because he knew that Natalie was going to be there, and on the front row at that. He wasn't exactly sure why that freaked him out. He had performed for Natalie before, heck, he had written songs for her and sang them to her. But for whatever reason, he was nervous tonight over every little thing; things that usually didn't bother him.

James had been waiting his whole life for this night. He had dreamt of the day that he got to perform in front of hundreds of fans. It was his dream and it was finally coming true. But as excited as he was, butterflies were occupying his stomach. He couldn't help but be a little nervous about it all. But he put a smile on, knowing that tonight was going to be amazing and nothing was going to ruin this day.

Carlos was bouncing off the walls with excitement. In fact, he could barely sit still right now. He was constantly changing how he was sitting or he was up and walking around. The boys could not remember a time when Carlos had been nervous. Unless his nervousness was just masked by his hyperness. Either way, Carlos looked the least worried of all the boys.

Logan was biting his nails. He was always the most nervous of all the boys. Logan had never been overly outgoing and did not really like getting up in front of people. He was constantly going over the songs and choreography in his head. He knew he would get nervous once he got up on the stage and he didn't want to forget everything. He was also afraid of anything and everything that might possibly go wrong, no matter how outlandish it was.

Basically, the guys looked like a wreck.

"Guys, why are you so nervous?" Natalie asked as she walked back over and sat back down on the couch. "You are going to do amazing. Just pretend like it's a hockey game and you're trying to win." She said as Kendall put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Carlos, Logan, and James all laughed and she looked at Kendall, confused. Kendall just had an amused look on his face. "What?"

"You are so obviously Kendall's girlfriend. He said almost the exact same thing earlier while we were still at the studio." Logan said.

"He's right. I did compare it to hockey earlier." Kendall said when Natalie looked at him.

"Oh no! We have to save her from becoming like Kendall! I don't think the world could handle that." James said dramatically as he pulled Natalie away from Kendall. "Don't worry! We can still save you!" James finished his dramatic outburst and Carlos and Logan laughed.

"Give me back my girlfriend." Kendall said as he pulled Natalie back away from James. "And I'm not that bad." Kendall said and stuck his tongue out at James.

"Oh dear, please tell me I'm not like that." Natalie said, making a comment about Kendall's childish gesture. Kendall looked at her, hurt, before she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just kidding." She said and the smile returned to his face. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

"Eww!" Carlos yelled from where he was sitting.

"And you guys say I'm immature?" Kendall asked, as he pointed at Carlos who had his hands over his face while James, Natalie, and Logan laughed at their crazy friends.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Big Time Rush was backstage at their concert. Gustavo was giving the four boys a "pep talk."<p>

"Boys, you've worked hard and I'm very…" Gustavo looked like it hurt him to say the next part. "…proud of how far you've come. So you guys BETTER NOT SCREW UP TONIGHT!" Gustavo yelled before Kelly elbowed him. "Ow!" He said and looked at Kelly. "But really guys, go out and have fun. You will do great."

"He's right." Kelly added. "You guys sounded and looked awesome today in rehearsal. Do that tonight and they will love you."

"Thanks." Kendall said and the others nodded in agreement. Kelly and Gustavo walked off to get ready to watch while the boys formed a huddle. "Ready boys?" Kendall asked and looked at each of his friends. They nodded their heads as Kendall looked at them. They did what they had decided to be their pre-show ritual and then got in place to go out on stage.

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. Big Time Rush smiled at each other one last time before walking on to the pitch black stage. They got in position and listened to the crowd's cheers, some of the nervousness going away and being replaced with excitement. The band saw that they boys were in place and started playing the music. If it were possible, the cheers got even louder. And they got, yet again, even louder, as the James started to sing.

_**Oh no  
>It's on tonight and here we go<br>You're looking bright  
>I know you know<br>So go ahead and let it go, go, go  
>Hey<strong>_

Bright lights shone on the stage as the boys moved around, looking at all of their fans who were going crazy. Logan walked up to the edge of the stage and touched some of the girls on the front row's hands as he sang the next part.

_**You're shining like a star  
>I wanna be where you are, are, oh no, oh no<br>Let's take over this club  
>You're shining bright in the dark, dark<br>You light up the night**_

The girls continued to go crazy as Big Time Rush moved to the middle of the stage and danced while they sang the chorus.

_**You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down right now  
>And you can't lose<br>You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town, now  
>And you already know<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star<br>And you already know**_

Kendall had found where Natalie was on the front row and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other as he sang his verse.

_**It's time  
>I love this feeling can we rewind<br>To the beginning of this crazy night  
>So baby we can let it go, go, go<br>Hey**_

Logan took over again while the others continued to jump around the stage and raise the energy levels of the crowd.

_**You're shining like a star  
>I wanna be where you are, are, oh no, oh no<br>Let's take over this club  
>You're shining bright in the dark, dark<br>You light up the night**_

By now, all of the nerves had left the boys and they were genuinely running on adrenaline. They had never experienced anything like this before, not even from hockey games. They were truly having the time of their lives.

_**You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down right now  
>And you can't lose<br>You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town, now  
>And you already know<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star<br>(A superstar) And you already know**_

Carlos walked to the front of the stage while the other guys stayed in the middle for the dance they had learned. A loud cheer erupted as Carlos started to sing his part.

_**Forget the moon, ignore the sky  
>'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight<br>Get it girl, it's your time  
>Shining 'til the morning light<br>The light, oh, the morning light, oh  
>'Cause you're a star<br>A superstar**_

_**You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down right now  
>And you can't lose<br>You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town, now  
>And you already know<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star<br>And you already know**_

The guys struck the ending pose of the song and the crowd went wild; all of the fans screaming and even the parents looked like they were enjoying it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the concert went smoothly. The crowd loved Big Time Rush and everyone was having a great time. All too soon, it was the end of the concert and the boys finished their final song.<p>

"Thank you so much LA! We had a blast!" Kendall yelled after the song was over.

"We hope you guys had a great time! We know we did!" James added.

"We can't wait to perform for you all again!" Carlos told the crowd.

"See you guys again soon!" Logan finished. The four guys waved and walked off backstage. The cheering soon died down as the lights came up in the arena. The boys ran into Kelly and Gustavo backstage.

"Great job guys! Everyone really loved you." Kelly told the boys.

"It was a little pitchy every now and then and some of the choreography was off, but you guys did good." Gustavo added. The boys smiled, knowing that that was the best compliment that they would get out of him.

"Thanks Gustavo. Thanks Kelly." Kendall told them and then ran over to his mom, Katie, and Natalie who had come backstage to find the boys.

"You guys sounded great!" Mama Knight told him and then gave each of the guys a hug.

"You guys rocked!" Katie added.

"And what exactly were you guys worried about?" Natalie asked, giving each of the boys a hug and then giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Eww. You're sweaty and you smell." She said with a grossed out look on her face and stepped back. Kendall looked sad, but she just smiled a cheesy smile back at him.

"That was so awesome!" James cheered to his friends. He couldn't believe that his dreams had actually finally come true.

"You guys really were superstars tonight." Natalie told them as the boys changed and they all went out to eat in honor of the great concert.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not quite sure what I thought of this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a hard time coming up with a story for it, so I hope this is OK... :**

**So, the next chapter will be Elevate, since it's the only song left. However, I was trying to decide if I wanted to post stories for the songs like Intermission, Blow Your Speakers, Paralyzed, and Epic. What do you all think? It's up to you. If you want them, let me know. If you say nothing, then I will post nothing.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Thank you so very much for reading it! Please review and let me know what you thought and if you want the stories for the extra songs! Love you all! :)  
><strong>


End file.
